Chronicles
by Diamondgigas
Summary: The legend, that decided the fate of all that existed. Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Hello everyone. I'm Diamondgigas, Silverstar24's (soon to be TopazSunshine) brother. I've been Stockpiling a bunch of fan-fics and its time to Spit Up (Pokemon Refernce .)**

**Unlike my sister's oneshots, I prefer writing long stories that have 10-20 pages +, so... sorry to my sister's many many fans if you prefer her's. ;)**

**Also, I like writing happy stories with just a little suspense rather than writing scary...scary stories...like a certain somebody.. *cough* SilverSta- *tackled violently by an angry sister***

**In a nutshell, I'm the happy, positive Sunny-Daying Solrock while my sis is the deep, drama Rain-Dancing Lunatone (Another Pokemon reference)**

**Yup, so this fic is based on Maple Story (gets pelted by rocks) and Final fantasy (still getting pelted by rocks)**

**I won't hold you guys back any longer, but before we start, check out my youtube channel with interesting video blogs, pokemon walkthroughs and other stuff!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon Special, or anything related to Pokemon other than my Pokemon Lunchbox. Insert legal stuff below...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles<strong>

The two blades clashed, sparks flying when the two pieces of metal contacted. The two sword-users stood at the same position with their swords crossed, knees apart, before jumping backwards. One of them was a young teenager, wearing a white shirt, but his leather armor was covering most of it, only revealing very little of the top collar and his sleeves. He wore faded jeans and red sneakers. His spiky black hair was drenched with sweat. Both his hands were clenching a large, 1 metre iron blade. The other man, did not wear a shirt nor armor. He had tan skin and wore a tribal necklace consisting of only a few beads and a yellow feather, with a red tip, said to have come from Moltres, the legendary fire bird. He was bald and wore baggy grey shorts with a gold chain looped by the side. He wore no shoes and wield a long but thin steel blade backhanded. His eyes were calm, yet focused at the same time.

After a few seconds of disturbing silence, the battle raged on. Both warriors sped towards one another, swords clashing against one another yet again. The swords slid against one another, causing a ear-piercing screech that sounded like a Meowth sharpening it's claws on a chalkboard. After moments of struggling, the older man withdrew for a split second -causing the young warrior to falter- before swinging forward, pushing the warrior backwards, leaving him wide open for another attack. Which was exactly what the blader did. Just when the blade was inches away from the boy's neck, a yellow blur shot past the boy's shoulder, crashing into the man's blade, before rebounding a distance away from the two. The young boy regained his senses and jumped backwards next to the blur which had been revealed as a yellow, mouse like creature with red cheeks which sparkled with electricity and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt, it's long, thin ears tipped with black. The Electric Mouse Pokemon, more commonly known as Pikachu, glared at the man. The man didn't even blink, for he had his own partner. Out of the shadows of the rocky cave came a small green dinosaur-looking creature. It had a distinctive blunt horn on it's head, and a crimson red belly separated by lines. It's tail was round and and looked like a blooming flower. It's middle section of it's body had black, diamond shaped patches. The Rock Skin Pokemon smirked upon seeing it's rival's resolve. Another moment of silence. Then, the battle continued. The two warriors had seen that brute strength would lead to no where, and changed tactics. The young boy leaped forward, executing a spiral slash at the man. It was a wonder how he could even lift the sword. Let alone use it. The man responded by moving his right arm gracefully, as if doing a dance, guiding the sword to defend him from the many blows. The electric mouse rushed forward to help, but was stopped by the Larvitar. It summoned the stalactites from the cave ceiling, raining down around the poor creature, while trapping it's movements using Rock Tomb. As the Pikachu struggled to escape from the earthy jail that confined it, it didn't notice it's rival charging up a Focus Punch. When the Pokemon finally managed to look up, it was too late. The small creature was given a direct hit: right in the guts. The force was so overwhelming that it even crushed the rocks restricting the Pikachu's movements. It was blown away from the force, but executed a airborne backflip, landing on all fours. It's tail started to glow a brilliant white, eyes filled fury and rage. The Larvitar's right arm started to glow as well, charging up for another attack. Both monsters charged at one another, tail versus fist, Iron Tail versus Focus Punch.

Meanwhile, the boy was also struggling. He couldn't find a single opening in the man's defense. It seemed almost impenetrable. As the boy thought of strategies, the man took advantage of the moment and switched from defense to attack. He brought forth his blade, stunning the boy. The Pikachu saw this, but all it could do was cry out in alarm, for it was still clashing with it's rival. The man's sword continued it's journey, swiftly reaching the boy's neck, stopping half an inch away. Seconds of nerve-wrecking silence passed. The man's serious face lightened up somewhat, before withdrawing his weapon, putting it away. The boy did the same, smiling widely despite the death-defying experience.

"You excel in strength and skill in handling the sword, but what you lack is defense..." said the man wisely as he knelt down next to the injured Pikachu, a potion in his hand.

He squeezed the bottle, letting the medicine work it's magic. The mouse flinched upon contact with the liquid, but later set out a sigh of relaxation as it let the cooling spray heal it's wounds. Once the potion was used up, the Larvitar walked up to the now fully recovered Pikachu, who was lying on the cave floor, too lazy to get up. The Rough Skin Pokemon offered a hand to the drowsy creature. The mouse accepted the offer, and got on it's own 2 feet.

"That will be enough training for today, Red. You may go." said the man.

Red picked up his sword, bowed to his master with respect, before turning around and walking away. "Come on Pika, time to go," said the teenager as he walked, referring to the Pikachu by it's nickname. The Pika immediately scampered behind it's owner, before jumping onto his shoulder.

Red's Pov

As I exited master's cave, I took in the wondrous view of my hometown. I was on the top of a cliff, so the view was spectacular. The buildings were IN the big rocks, and there were no roads. Only natural pathways lined with stalls. The town was old and plain, but it was that that gave it it's natural charm. As I walked down the streets, the stall keeper and passer-bys smiled at me, with an occasionally "Hi" or "Hello" from those that I knew well. I walked up to a familiar stall. It had a red cloth roof, standing on four metal poles. Below it was a round, tan man sweating up a storm from the heat of the grill, the towel hung on his neck soaking up most of it.

"Oh Red! Come for another famous beef burger?" said the man, using his spatula to wave at the teenager, causing grease and oil to fly all over his workplace. He didn't seem to mind a bit though.

I gave a grin. "Yeah. I just can't resist them!" I chuckled, as I placed some Pokécoins on the counter. In moments, I was holding a burger in his hands. I bit into my well-deserved meal, letting my taste-buds go on an all-out frenzy. The patty was extremely soft and well done. The sauce tantalized my tongue, forcing a smile to appear on my face. The man might not have been great at cleanliness, but he sure could whip up a good burger. As I walked away, happily munching on his burger, I felt a small jolt travel down my spine. I turned to see my "faithful" partner on my shoulder frowning, his red cheeks still sparkling from it's previous attack. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, forgetting to get some poffins for my team. I entered the Pokémarket and exited with two paper bags in my hand. After 10 minutes of walking, we finally arrived at my house. I opened the door, realizing yet again that my dad was not home. I sighed, but I still couldn't blame him. He was an important man: the ruler of the village. I'm sure he had something important to attend to. As I entered, my Dad's Poliwrath greeted me. Poliwrath, or Poli, was Dad's seventh pokemon, which he kept at home to look after the house. I returned his politeness with a smile of my own, outstretching one of the paper bags towards him. He happily accepted the treat. Upon seeing this, Pika leapt off my shoulder and landed in front of Poli, tugging at the bag. I gave both of them a look, telling them to share the food. The both complied (even though I could see a hint of disappointment Pika's face) and sat down to eat.

As I left them to eat on their own, I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. My legs were tired from both training and walking. A purplish-pink, cat-like creature jumped onto my lap, nuzzling me chest with the side of it's face, pleading for me to scratch it's back. I couldn't help but chuckle at Vee, my Espeon's actions. As I scratched her soft, pink fur (much to her delight), I used my other hand to fish out a Pecha Poffin from the bag, feeding it to the pokemon. Vee was one of the few mementos left behind by Mum. That is, after she died. I looked up to the ceiling and let out sigh. Vee, sensing my distraught, climbed into my lap and gave me a worried look. I snapped back into reality, and assured her I was fine. I decided to take a stroll around the outskirts of the village. The weather was pleasant, and I needed some fresh air. I slowly got up, picked up my sword, slung it over my shoulder, and walked out of the house, Vee tagging closely behind. Poli and Pika were too busy wrestling over the last Oran Poffin to notice me exiting the house.

**Normal POV**

As Red finally exited the village with Vee, he took a deep breath. An earthen scent engulfed his nostrils as he took in a deep breath. After a short rest, they continued their journey into the outskirts. Red usually spent his free time in the outskirts, enjoying the little wonders of nature. He had battled all the wild pokemon at least once, so he was rather close with them. The Pokemon didn't bother to challenge him :some because they trusted him; others were just plain scared. Something snapped the teen out of his thoughts. Standing, or rather, squatting was an average sized Graveller, boasting to the two Geodudes not too far away about how he was going to defeat both the boy and the cat. Red smirked as his right arm gripped the hilt of his blade, still slung over his shoulder. A newcomer? This should take less than 5 minutes, the boy thought. Vee got into a battling stance. Okay, maybe 3.

The battle was over in a flash. The Graveller lay on it's round back, struggling to get up. After putting back his sword, he offered his hand to the Graveller, who accepted it, and helped him up. He left 3 Sitrus Berries in front of the exhausted creature, before walking away, with Vee tagging along behind.

As Red wandered aimlessly in the terrain, something caught his eye. It looked like an another, brown rock. However, the teen's sensitive ears told him otherwise. He could hear the sound (though very faint) of machines, like those in factories. Before Red could decide on what to do, Vee rushed ahead, sensing something was wrong. Red chased after his mother's Pokemon. Just when Red thought that they would crash right into the rough surface of the boulder, both Vee and Red somehow entered the rock, as if there was nothing there in the first place.

Both gasped upon teleporting into the new, unfamiliar area. They were in a room. Actually, it was more than a room. It was more of a large laboratory. Vee, who was usually calm and composed, let her jaw drop as she took in the all the weird things that had happened. A creepy laboratory? A teleporting rock? Her head felt as if it was gonna explode. Red, seeing his Pokemon's expression, quickly let it back into it's pokeball, before continuing his exploration. There were large, glass containment tanks, all aligned in neat rows. Each held at least one Pokemon. The creatures were all asleep, with tubes connecting to them from the ceiling. Red was shocked and furious. If he ever saw the person who did this, he was gonna kick him hard in the-

Before he could complete his sentence (or thought, in this case), he saw a beautiful girl in a tank. Her long blonde hair was flowing in the fluids which filled the tank. Like the other victims, her eyes were closed. She wore a simple, pure white dress that reached her knees. She was the most beautiful girl the teen had ever laid eyes on. He stared at her, unable to look away. Suddenly, the girl's eyes fluttered open, like a group of Butterfree dispersing, revealing petite, hazel-colored irises. Both teenagers both stared at each other for moment until realization dawned on both of them.

"Eeep!" "Ahh!"

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it? I think its not too shabby. Its like a baby Shuppet coming out from the shadows and trying its first Conuse Ray (Pokemon Reference) Ahahahahahaha...<strong>

***silence***

**Nevermind.**

**Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it. K bye.**

**...**

**...**

**How do you turn this thing off.**

**Errr, is it thi-**

**!ERROR OCCURED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back. So my sis was bugging me to post the next page, but that didn't really bother me. That was until she said that you guys were waiting, so that caught my attention and thus, here it is. **

**I'm not sure if i've mentioned in the previous page, but this is inspired by Maplestory's Resistance Storyline. However I shall tweak it, or majorly change it as the story progresses, possibly by page 4. **

**So without furthur ado, I present to you Chronicles part 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I do not own Pokemon or Maplestory.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eeep!" "Ahh!"<p>

Red fell backwards from the sudden surprise. His face fitted his name, embarrassed from how he had been staring at the girl. The girl blushed for a moment or two, before pulling herself together.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" the blond inquired.

Red scratched the back of his head.

"I was just wandering around until I came here, I guess. Anyways, my name's Red. Nice to meet you!" the boy said. The girl didn't smile, let alone reply. After a brief silence, she looked downwards, hands grasping her skirt.

"You shouldn't be here..." the girl said. Her bright irises had lost their positive glow. Instead, they turned a greyish-brown. "I don't want you to suffer...because of me..." the girl mumbled, head looking down at her hands. She looked like she had lost all hope, the teen thought. His concerned train of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Red instinctively hid behind a nearby thick pillar.

"Experiment Y-01 is going well I see..." said an old man as his dark silhouette revealed his true form. He was a short man, wearing dark round glasses with black rims. He had an odd hair-style, silvery-gray with two sloped spikes coming out from either side of his head. His back was hunched, and in his shirt pocket was a plush...Teddiursa? Well, anyways, next to him was a much more menacing man. Even though his back was also hunched, he was younger, and had an abundance of black hair tied into a ponytail.

He wore a black leather jacket, zipped up all the way, leaving little room for his neck. He had an eyepatch over his left eye and his hand kept rubbing his curled goatee.

"I see. She still doesn't compare to L-02." the man with the eyepatch said, smirking slightly.

As the two discussed on some matters that Red did not know about, Vee rattled in her pokeball. Red glanced down and noticed the distressed look on his partner's face. "What's the matter girl?" he whispered, just barely audible enough for Vee to hear. His question was answered when the entire lab started to shake.

"Another tremor? Let's go outside to check." said the man with the eyepatch. The pair ran (or hobbled because of their backs) out of the lab. Once Red was sure that the coast was clear, he stepped out and faced the girl yet again. "C'mon! We need to get out, now!" However, the girl did not respond, for she was still asleep. Red gritted his teeth at the situation. He grabbed his blade and hacked at the containment unit, but only left a small scratch mark. The cave was shaking extremely vigorously by then. He didn't have much time left. He usually didn't do this, by he didn't have much of a choice.

He held his blade like a baseball bat. His eyes shut themselves and his forehead was knit with focus.

The blade started to pulse, and was outlined by a red aura.

Red swung his now hell-like blade and yelled the skill's name.

"Rock Breaker!"

The glass unit practically exploded upon contact with the demonic weapon. The liquids jetted out, free from their containment, dropping the girl in the process. Red had just enough time to leap forward and grab the sleeping damsel. At the same time, he lost his concentration and his sword

returned to its original form. The girl drowsily opened her eyes, yet again revealing those beautiful orbs of hers. Her brain was slowly waking up, and started to realize that she was out of her liquid jail. Not to mention the fact that the boy was carrying her bridal style, but that wasn't very importa-

Wait

The girl's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink upon realization of how close their bodies were. Red, seemingly oblivious to what she was thinking, slowly let her down, but the second he let go of her, she fell down, only to be stopped mid-fall by Red. Red then picked her off her feet, back into their previous position, before running out of the cave. He understood that she had not walked for a long time, so her legs were still weak, and will not be able to support her body weight for a while.

"I'm sorry for being a burden to you..." the girl murmured. She felt useless. Ever since she was born, she was criticized at how she couldn't do anything. She wasn't very smart, for she had a tendency of sleeping during her lessons. She wasn't strong either. And she wasn't all that pretty either. She was a burden to the world. She was called a freak because of her powers. Which was probably the reason why she came here in the first place. The boy would definitely just drop her at some point and leave her alone to die in the fissure.

However, a ray of light shined up her dark mindset.

"Err...you okay?"

The girl immediately snapped out of her trance upon hearing the boy's voice. She looked up at him, before quickly nodding her head.

"Good, anyways, let's leave self-introductions for later. Right now, we need to get the heck outta here!"

Red dashed towards the place where he had entered from. When he was about to make the final leap that would bring them to safety, a voice stopped him.

"Stop!"

The boy turned around, expecting to find some evil doer who would stop him and say something corny like 'you're-not-gonna-leave-without-a-fight' or something. But there wasn't anyone there. The voice had in fact came from the person he was carrying.

"Save the Pokemon first! Pull that lever. It'll release all the capsules."

Red tilted his head upwards to find a red lever, high up above him, stuck on the wall. He stood on his toes and stretched as far as he could, hoping to magically grow a few inches, but to no avail. Suddenly, Vee popped out of her Pokeball. She leaped, and landed on the girl's head, before jumping again onto Red's head, and making one final leap, jumped upwards and smacked the lever downwards. A warning siren filled the cave, and the capsules all opened up at the same time. The many prisoners opened their eyes, before scuttling out. A flurry of claws, tentacles, hooves and paws raced for the exit, and were teleported by the dozens.

After all was over, Red was about to follow suit, when the girl sprang up from his arms and ran. Red faltered for a moment, surprised by the girl's speedy recovery, before chasing after her. The girl stopped at one of the now-broken unit, and Red realized her motive. A female Pikachu, was tangled up in a clump of pipes. After untangling her, the yellow mouse bowed to it's 2 saviors, before hopping onto the girl's shoulder, and snuggled against her cheeks. The girl giggled, but the innocence of the scene was abruptly interrupted by a large boulder falling from the cave's ceiling down just a few inches away from the trio's noses. Both sprinted in the opposite direction after the death-defying experience.

After the many setbacks, the twosome finally exited the rocky death-trap, happy to be alive. The cave had collapsed the second they had exited, leaving a fog of dust and sand. A voice emerged from the brown mist.

"Well, what do we have here..."

The two turned around. As if on queue, a gust of wind drove the dust cloud away, revealing a man, now twice as menacing as he stood at the edge of the cave's past entrance,hands in his pockets, towering over the two.

His jet black ponytail danced with the wind, his eyepatch covering his left eye, hiding many secrets it held.

The girl stepped a few steps back, before falling backwards. However, her eyes never left the figure, her lips trembling, only managing to mutter one name.

"Grievus..."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. I'm not sure if you like it, but if you do, please leave a review. It would make my day. :)<strong>

**Anyways, just a little sneak preview, I'm doing another fanfiction at the same time with Commonershiping, my favourite. At the start it might seem like Haughtyshipping, but it changes as it progresses. **

**Now here's where I need your help. Yes you, the person reading THIS line of text. To prevent the Haughtyshippers from pelting me with rotten potatoes, I'm pairing one of my OC's with Pearl.**

**Description: She looks exactly like Hayley from Pokemon Ranch. She looked nice with Pearl. **

**Full name: Rose Hayley (I put Hayley as her last name)**

**Personality: Crystal + a pinch of Saphhire**

**Pokemon on hand: **

**Victini (secret hush hush...)**

**Panpour**

**Krokorok**

**So here's where you guys come in. Please give me a shipping name for those two. I can't really think of one. So Iwould really appreciate if you could help. Thanks, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello guys I'm back again. This one's longer, and I wrote it on my return flight on holiday, with TopazSunshine (my sis) sitting next to me, and I was kinda tired, so I don't know if you guys will like it, but feel free to point out any flaws you see. I've already edited and I think got almost all grammer mistakes out, so enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. At All. No way. Nothing. Zit. Except for my games. Those are mine. :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Grievus..."

The man smirked, before jumping down, causing another cloud of dust to add to the suspense. After the dust cleared, the man stood up from his crouching position before pointing an accusing finger at Red.

"This was entirely you fault. The tremor, the girl and the Pokémon." the man said,

Red took a step forward, replying "You have no right to restrict a Pokémon or a human's freedom! And besides, how was the tremor my fault?"

The Man's eye twitched. "You DARE to question my authority?" the man said sternly, his rage building. His hand reached for his belt and took out an Ultra Ball before throwing it on the ground. A burst of pale yellow light erupted from the black and yellow sphere, before taking the shape of a creature standing on two legs. It had a brown head, and its body was a crimson red with yellowish-orange stripes. Its hands took the shape of a mole's, and around its wrists were brown, wristband-like weapons. There were 6 holes on each cuff, and their uses were displayed as small, accidental flares of fire jetted out from the holes. From its small mouth slithered out a flaming tongue, menacingly flicking in and out.

"Fire punch" the man said. The Heatmor obediently complied as flames streamed out from the holes of its wristbands. The flames engulfed Heatmor's entire claw, but took no notice to it as it charged forward, its claw connecting with Vee, knocking her clean off her feet.

Red, upon seeing this, commanded Vee to set up Reflect and Light screen, so as to reduce the damage taken. However, Grievus simply sent out another Pokémon to counter Red's strategy. Another flash of light followed, taking the shape of a Heracross. Its blue horn glowed a piercing white. It jumped up, before crashing down, and aimed it's horn at Espeon. Even though it did minimal damage due to type comparison, the two layers of protection had been utterly destroyed from the strong Brick Break.

Red was in a fix. Vee was often used as the protector of his team, or would stand back and charge up with multiple Calm Minds before charging into the battlefield. It was a big mistake to leave his other two partners behind, the teen thought as he saw his friend slowly weakening from the 2 vs. 1 disadvantage. He charged forward with his sword, preparing for a strike. However, a black energy ball rushed at him from his side, and Red had no time to react as it smashed into his gut. Red's eyes widened from both shock and pain. The force smashed him into a nearby boulder, cracking it in the process. Red was not as badly hurt as he thought as he would be, as Vee had set up a Light Screen just before the energy ball was fired. However, it still knocked the wind out of his lungs, and he could feel a big bruise forming around his side. He struggled to get up, only to see another projectile speeding towards him. Seeing that his partner was also struggling in her own battle, he lifted up his sword high, before slamming it down hard with precision and strength, crushing the iron sphere into powder. Red coughed up blood, for he had used up too much energy. He fell to his knees, taking a final glimpse of Grievus putting away a large, pistol-like weapon, before everything went black.

**Girl's POV**

I stared in fright as I saw my saviour being knocked off his feet. His firm grip around his blade's handle loosened, his blade fleeing from its master, like a caged Pidgey escaping from its prison. My knees wobbled as Grievus put away his weapon, before taking threatening steps towards me. However, my focus was directed back to the boy, who was now lying on the ground. His clothes were torn and tattered, and his eyes looked exhausted, their irises turning a pale pink, as if being in a trance. All of a sudden, he coughed violently, blotches of blood lunging from his mouth and landing onto the floor.

Blood.

I clutched my head in pain and fright as I reminisced a vision in my head. Mother...Father...Electross…..

...

**Normal POV**

The lass clutched her head in agony as her pupils turned dull and slumped to the earthen ground.

It was now up to the Pokémon.

Vee was struggling with her two opponents. Her foes hit hard, but made sure she was still alive, as if toying with her. Was this the end?

Despite the struggles, Vee's telepathic abilities picked up something. The ground was shaking. Very faintly, but as a telepathic creature, she could sense it.

Magnitude, level 1.

Now it was level 2.

3?

4?

The levels rose at a quick pace. It was already at level 7.

"Get out of there."

A voice called out to Vee. It was soft, as low as a whisper, but her tall ears pricked up at the warning. She looked to her right to see a line of Geodude a distance away. They thudded the ground one by one in sequence. Vee bounced onto higher ground just when the Magnitude reached its peak.

Heatmor, being a fire type, was thrown off balance, and landed on the floor hard, knocked out.

Heracross on the other hand was well due to type comparison. It slowly approached Vee, but in mid-step, paused. Its eyes bulged, and a wisp of smoke emitted from its back, before it collapsed onto the ground.

Behind it sat a small yellow mouse, its cheek pouches still pulsing with electricity from its Thunderbolt. A menacing chuckle was heard, causing the Pokémon to turn around.

Grievus was looming over the girl, his hand reaching towards her. The creatures tried their best to stop him, but even they could see that the distance was too far.

A few inches away from the girl, Grievus was tackled by a fast moving boulder. Looking up, Grievus saw Red's rival looking down on him. The Graveller clenched its four fists, ready to deliver a beating down onto the tormentor.

Just when it seemed that the Pokémon had gotten the upper hand, none had foreseen that they would have to face yet another enemy.

Graveller was knocked off Grievus' body by an unknown force. It was physical, the boulder creature thought as he slowly got up to face another opponent. However, he opened his eyes to see a large cross inches away from his face. It was made of cold hard iron, and it gave of a dark vibe, as if the symbol of death itself. By its sides positioned were piercing, unforgiving red eyes that locked onto Graveller. Not a word was uttered by the metallic beast as he lifted a strong blue arm, three prongs trained on him.

As Graveller braced itself for the worst, the Metagross' arm came down onto the dry earth, rather than the Graveller itself. Grievus slowly climbed onto the blue gargantuan, clutching his side from the previous attack. The Metagross seemed amused at the cowering Pokémon, but obeyed it's master's orders. Its 4 limbs levitated above the ground, before turning upwards such that the Metagross looked flat, despite its colossal size. As Grievus stood on the beast's body, completely unfazed, Metagross lifted off the ground and retreated.

As the enemy became a little dot in the sky, Graveller finally turned away, only to witness the destruction of his home. The ground was covered in deep cracks that killed the familiarity of it all. Blotches of blood were left here and there, but led a trail to a young teen's beaten body. Next to him was his companion, he assumed, curled up, her eyes glazed over. She was suffering from mental wounds, but was physically fine. The remaining Pokémon finally scurried over, beaten and injured, but still worried for their owners' wellbeing. The purple feline rushed towards her owner's body, throwing poise and posture to the wind. She licked his face, hoping for him to wake up, but only managed to make him stir in pain.

The yellow mouse ran up to her saviour, staring into her dull eyes. The Pikachu couldn't take the suspense any longer. It climbed onto the lady's shoulders, before exerting a small electric shock. The girl's eyes fluttered back into life, and she made a small jump from the sudden jolt that flowed through her body. She looked around and after surveying the scene, her expression darkened, but what left her most terrified was her hero writhing in pain on the ground.

She got up and went to his side, her yellow companion still on her shoulder. As she got closer, she noticed the gruesome details on him. Dried blood stained the sides of his mouth. His clothes had been torn and were stained with patches of blood. But what worried her was his stomach. The damage seemed the worst at that area, as she recalled Grievus' attack.

The memory of her parents attempted to seep back into her mind, but she firmly shut it away. She wasn't going to let another person she cared for go. Gently, she removed his leather vest, and lifted his stained shirt. A large, pulsing bruise was seen near his gut. The girl winced at the sight of it. Carefully, she laid a hand on the wound. The boy, although unconscious, groaned, but held still to allow the girl to treat him.

The girl's hand radiated a green aura. The light seemed to seep into the boy's body, from the wound, making its way up to the chest and finally to the heart. The wound gradually faded, but a smaller brown bruise stubbornly remained.

The girl sighed. She was drained from using her powers, but was determined to help her saviour to the best of her ability. It was the least she could do.

Some of the Pokémon whom she had saved helped out the best that they could as thanks. Geodude carried the boy to a cave as it was getting dark. Pidgey and Rattatta brought back Oran, Sitrus and Pecha berries that were grinded into medicinal paste by Graveller. A Caterpie crawled next to the girl and provided string-shot bandages. A Magby had started a fire to keep the duo warm.

Once all the preparation was done, the Pokémon slowly left to return to their homes, one by one. Only a few devoted ones remained: Pikachu, Vee, Graveller, Caterpie and Rattatta. Caterpie, Pikachu and Rattatta befriended the girl, and she had decided to nickname them Kitty, Chuchu and Ratty respectively.

Hours passed and the Pokémon fell asleep. Kitty, Ratty and Chuchu had fallen soundly asleep and were piled over one another. Vee had found the fireplace a good spot to take a nap and keep an eye on the duo, but in the end, she too fell asleep. Graveller kept the feline company, eyes closed. The girl was not sure if he was asleep, but didn't pay too much attention to it.

She continued staying up, going against her exahustion while still trying to heal the boy. She had laid him on her lap. Her left hand supported his back, while she rubbed the berry paste over the wound over and over again. After that, she took an extra sheet of bandages Kitty had left by her side and wrapped it around the wound. She had to lean in close towards him as she struggled with one hand. Her face reddened as she saw the position they were in, but immediately scolded herself in her mind for thinking of that.

She had been worried that he would have woken up while she was treating him, but she had been lucky so far.

'If he hadn't woken up then, what makes you think he would now?' she reasoned with herself.

As if Arceus himself wanted to prove her wrong, his ruby red eyes opened to stare at her hazel ones. The girl's face turned beetroot red. Red seemed oblivious to it, however.

He tried to sit upright, but cringed at the pain. The girl soothed him back down.

As she continued to wrap the bandages, Red decided to start a conversation.

"So…" he started off dumbly, twiddling his thumbs. "You haven't told me your name yet."

She looked at him, unsure if she should tell him. But for some reason, he felt safe around the mysterious boy. Rather, she would call him by his name, Red.

"Amarillo. Amarillo Del Bosque Verde…" she managed to stutter out.

"Hmm…" Red rubbed his chin in thought. "That's a little long." He looked into her eyes. "How bout I call you Yellow."

"Yellow…." The name had a ring to it.

And for the first time that day, she smiled.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the two, Graveller and Vee had seen what happened. Graveller was smirking, while Vee gave Red an amused look.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. I did a more thorough check this time. Also, I'd like to thank Breadstarz, Ninjatrollz (interesting name) and of course TopazSunshine for reviewing. You guys are just awesome. I just wanna give you guys like hugs and chocolates in the shape of Pikachu and all that. You make me feel happy. Which is good. In case you didn't know. Just throwing that out there. :D<strong>

**I do feel the ending was kinda sloppy, though, but oh well. :P**

**Lookout for the next chapter which might take a little longer, since I didn't prepare, and its only at the beginning for now. Keep reviewing and _be happy_. (...well that was just corny :P)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everybody! I recently updated Destined with 2 chapters as a Birthday Present to my readers, but as it wouldn't be fair to only update 1 story, so I'm also updating Chronicles.**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Kay. So, Merry Christmas Everybody, and Happy New Year, and also Happy Birthday Silver! :D (even though you're not in this story)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Pokemon Special, Gamefreak or Nintendo. insert more legal stuff here<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles 4<strong>

**Red's POV**

Yellow, my new friend walked beside me as we returned to our hometown. Or at least, my hometown.

Kitty and Chuchu sat on her shoulders, while Ratty ran by her left. Graveller, although negligent, had become attached to Yellow, and followed her from a distance.

I felt a light push near my ankle. Looking down, I saw Vee smirking at me. It was only until then did I come to realize that I was staring at Yellow while we walked. Intently, at that matter. I gave Vee an unamused look, but she simply smirked it off, laughing silently to herself.

Thankfully, Yellow was too busy 'talking' to Chuchu and Kitty. I was still shocked from how she had the ability to talk to Pokémon and heal. I glanced down at my stomach. Yellow's care had helped me recover at a much quicker pace, although the bruise was still large. I shrugged it off though. Some things had to take time.

"Red, does your stomach hurt again?" I looked to see my female friend staring at me, eyes filled with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said quickly. She looked doubtful for a second, but returned to her 'conversation' with Chuchu.

I couldn't stand seeing her upset, or worried, or in pain. She was so fragile, so beautiful. Only sick, twisted people would do that, let alone lock her up. I clenched my fist at the thought of the two.

"Red, is that the town you were talking about?" Yellow enquired. I looked into the distance. "Yes, yes it..." I trailed off in mid-sentence.

Smoke emerged and shrouded the buildings. Even from where we were, fires could be seen dancing on the rooftops, burning the tiles to ashes. And who knows what else.

I sprinted forward, for once my attention not focused on Yellow. She was startled at my sudden action, but ran after me. I was much faster than her, and even without looking back, I knew that she was going to exhaust her stamina soon.

I heard a rumbling sound, and before I could even turn around, Graveller was next to me, rushing through the earth such that dust flew behind him. Yellow, Kitty and Chuchu sat on his back, holding on tightly to the grooves on his rough body. Ratty had jumped on a little too late, and scrambled at the back for a while until Yellow came to her rescue.

**Normal POV**

Upon reaching, the group stared in shock at the damage. Flames littered the city, from the rooftops to the streets. Burn marks scorched the once sturdy walls of many buildings. Not even the rock protected the village, small parts of it crumbling down, with the occasional larger chunks that made things worse. Yelps of pain were from a distance.

Yellow surveyed the scene as she got off, while Red could only stare in pain at what was left of his birthplace.

Red continued to walk, his knees ready to collapse at the horror of it all. Everything he had loved. Everything he had grown up with. Everyone he cared for. Burnt to ashes.

"Beautiful isn't it." Red turned around in a split-second, Yellow behind him. A man with long red hair stood before them. His hair stuck out in many places, and he wore a long black robe that covered his entire body, all the way to his feet. His hands were positioned behind his back, but Red had caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a dagger in his gloved hands.

Next to the mysterious man was a lady. She was dressed in a black robe similar to the man. She had light purple hair that seemed to give off a glare. It was tied in 4 short ponytails. Her sleeves covered all of her hand, but Red had a feeling that it was concealing something.

"Doesn't destruction just fill you with that blissful feeling?" the man continued, his lips turning up evilly.

In a split-second, Red had unsheathed his blade. His ruby eyes turned dark, filled with bloodlust. He sprinted forward, dragging his sword in the dirt with both hands. The blade emitted a red, flaming aura, slicing the earth that came into contact with it.

With a quick slice, he thrust the blade at his target. The man's expression remained the same, the maniacal smile stuck onto his face. With quick, small movements, he dodged the blade, before closing in with his own dagger. At the speed the man was going, it was impossible for Red to defend himself.

He found himself cornered, a dagger pointed at his neck while his own blade far away from his intended target.

Before Red could react, he was sent flying across the street with a high-speed kick. He slammed into a brick wall, slumping onto the ground. Getting up, with the help of Yellow who had rushed over, Red stared at the mysterious man.

The man picked up Red's blade. "You have the skill, and you have the spirit." Using two fingers, he slowly slid his hand upwards to the tip of the blade. "But, you lack experience." The blade turned into black dust before Red's eyes. Tossing the remaining handle to Red, the man turned and left.

"Wait!" Red ran forward, completely unarmed. He didn't have much of a plan, but he wasn't going to let somebody come in and destroy his home without putting up a fight.

The lady turned around to look at the running teen and lifted a sleeved arm. The sleeve seemed to roll away to reveal a throwing knife, chained to a cuff around her wrist. With a quick flick of the wrist, the throwing knife was sent flying towards Red.

The boy had only just managed to come to a halt as the knife stopped, a centimetre away from his heart. The chain that connected the knife to its owner flowed a blue aura, keeping the knife and chain hanging in the air.

"Shall I kill him, Master?" the lady questioned, tilting her head back ever so slightly.

"Just leave him be, Sird. I have a feeling," the red head said, turning around to leave Red with a final glimpse of the sadistic smile that permanently stayed on his face.

Sird, with a hint of disappointment, retracted the knife back to her sleeve. However, she decided to leave the raven-haired boy with parting gift.

Her cold grey eyes illuminated in Red's vision. Everything faded away into darkness, except for those icy irises.

Red's body disobeyed itself, despite the growing thirst for bloodlust. His legs crippled and he fell to his knees. His eyelids felt heavy, so heavy...

He slumped onto the ground, eyes closed.

Sird looked down on Red, then gave a smirk at the cowering Yellow. Graveller gritted his teeth, but knew that he couldn't leave Yellow's side for one second. Chuchu, Kitty and Ratty, obviously the younger ones, hid behind the safety of Yellow. Vee stood next to Graveller, her eyes glowering with rage, but couldn't do anything.

Vee sent a message to Graveller through telepathy. _'She radiates an...interesting aura. It would be unwise to act rash.'_

Sird turned to leave with the red haired man.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" the man said, putting on his hood.

"I was worried he would be those kinds who never give up. My apologies for opposing your order." Sird said, putting on her own hood.

Sird released a Starmie, sitting on the purple star as it levitated up into the air. The other man sent out a Skarmory, getting onto its steel body, before flying away to keep up with his partner, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Yellow quickly ran out of her safety corner to help her friend. As Graveller lifted up his rival's body, Yellow ran off to find help. Vee placed a concerned paw on her trainer.

_'Red, you have a long way to learn.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TA-DAH! wadya think? Personally, I 'think its just okay, but feel free to leave what YOU think. Yes you, the person reading this fanfic. <strong>

**Also, I had a REALLY hard time finding out what those...4 beehive things are on Sird's hair. In the end I couldn't figure it out so TopazSunshine asked me to just write Ponytails and move on. :P**

**Also (again), the mysterious man. I got the inspiration half from Axel (Kingdom Hearts) and half from Ren Suzugamori (Cardfight Vanguard). I think he's pretty cool. :)**

**So, that's pretty much it. Happy Christmas and Merry Holidays. LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**Hey guys, Diamondgigas here again. **

**I know I have not posted for a really long time, an dI know you probably thought I was dead, but I'm not and here I am! I'm sorry to say this, but I won't be as active as I would like to be. **

**The reason for this is that I'm working on a Cardfight Vanguard Fanfiction right now, and I would like to get it up to 4 pages or so, and alternate from there. So both Chronicles and Destined won't be getting muhc until a bit later. **

**Also, I have my weekly videos to put up on Youtube which also takes up a lot of time. P.S. my Youtube username is Diamondgigas, go check it out if you wanna.**

**Well, I'll leave you with this, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles 5<strong>

A week has past since the attack against Perion. The land was left in shambles, and many lives were lost. The day would leave a dark mark in Perion's history, but if things were to change, the people had to move on.

The houses were replaced with temporary tents, built in a hurry. They only barely held up against Perion's frequent sandstorms, and wild Pokemon always served as a threat.

The once optimistic people now had fear and suspicion in their eyes. The incident had happened because of an infiltration in the city's defences, or at least that was what the rumours say. Whether they were true or not, it was no doubt that the people had changed in a bad way.

However, there were two in particular that remained hopeful.

Red was in the Perion cemetery. Once it was barren, but now, dozens of graves dotted the area. Red paid his respects to each and every one of them. From the clerks from the Pokemart he frequented to the uncle who made his favourite burgers. But there were 2 that stood out to the raven haired teen.

The first was his teacher, his master. He remembered the day clearly.

Red had awoken with a start. He laid on a white bed. Or at least it was once white. It was dirty and had brown patches over it. As unsanitary as it was, it was probably all that the doctors had left.

Red looked around. He was surrounded by others, pale and injured. Some could possibly have been dead. Red pushed the thought aside and examined himself.

He looked fine for now, and he felt fine too. Before he could get off, a nurse came in.

"Oh you're finally awake!" the lady in white commented.

"Yeah I guess I am..." Red said rather lamely, scratching the back of his head.

Before Red could continue, he was pushed out of the medic tent by the nurse. "There are people who need that bed more than you do, so please leave," the nurse said hurriedly. There was a sense of urgency in her voice.

"By the way, there is someone expecting you. I believe he is in tent 12 at the end of the road..." the nurse told him, before leaving to tend to another patient.

Red turned solemn as he was reminded of what had happened by his  
>surroundings.<p>

Although makeshift tents and houses have been set up, the city was still in shambles. Red quickened his pace and reached Tent 12 in a matter of minutes.

What he saw took him by surprise to say the least.

His very own master laid on the one and only bed in the tent. Bloodied and wounded, his master did not seem to be recovering fast enough. The machine next to him confirmed it, as his heartbeats were slow and heavy.

It was only after a moment did the teenager notice the humongous green foot that covered the back entrance of the tent. A humongous Tyranitar bent over its head to peer in the tent. Red also noticed the Everstone by his unconscious master's bedside.

"The situation was that bad, huh." Red murmured under his breath. "Even Larvitar evolved and we still lost."

"Is that how you respect your dying master?" Red's eyes widened and jolted up to see his master smiling, reaching forward towards him. Before Red could apologize, the old man hushed him.

"Listen, Red. You were one of my best pupils. I've watched you grow up since you were a mere child. And now, you have come here to see me off, and for that I am grateful." the man only barely weezed out. The fluctuating line on the monitor slowed.

"I have a final gift for you. Call Tyranitar when you are ready."

The man was losing his grip on life.

"Red, you have much to go, but I believe that you will save Perion and the rest of the world. Follow your destiny, and you will achieve heights you could never imagine..." the man said as his eyes gradually closed.

"One more piece of advice: not everything is as what it seems..."

Finally, the man allowed death to take him, as a final tear trickled down his cheek, leaving him in a state of peace and tranquillity. As nurses and doctors flooded the room, Red excused himself from the packed tent via the back door.

Outside, Tyranitar let out a low moan, but Red shook his head and left for the outskirts, leaving a trail of tears behind him.

And now, Red was in the cemetery, looking before his Master's grave. The pupil lighted an incense, prayed for the old man's peace in the afterlife before making his way out.

As he walked past the numerous tombstones, another memory entered his head. This one was just as impacting as his master's death: his father's disappearance.

According to the townspeople, the village chief was nowhere to be seen throughout the period of the two-man attack. The defences of the town were no match for the duo, and were further crippled by the loss of their cheif.

Red looked up into the sky and thought aloud to himself.

"Dad, where are you?"

* * *

><p>"Slash, Dodge, Slice and...Eek!"<p>

Red covered his mouth with a hand as he tried to restrain the laugh that was developing in his throat as he watched Yellow, his new pupil, for the 8th time, be enveloped in a box of hay.

Yellow had wanted Red to train her, for some peculiar reason. And she wanted Red to train her, Red and RED alone. She rejected the other (much more good looking) men who offered to help the lass, but Yellow persistently stuck to Red's side. Red was flattered by this.

"I..I just thought I could learn a little self-defence so that I wouldn't be too much of a burden..." Yellow had explained, although never explaining why it had to be him.

It seemed that she was regretting it, from Red's point of view at least.

The routine he had made for her seemed simple enough. Ratty would cut up bundles of hay with Cut which then, Kitty would tie with to a piece of its String Shot, holding it firmly together. Finally, Gravvy, as Yellow calls him, would toss the whole stack to Yellow for her to slice in mid-air.

Simple enough.

"Perhaps this blade is the problem..." Red explained as he and the other Pokemon struggled to get the blond a block of hay.

"Let's see what we have to try." Red muttered to himself as he rummaged through a trunk of weapons that they had found. Yellow stood by the side, peering over Red's shoulder as she patted the smaller strands of hay off her.

"How about this?" Red pulled out a long, thin rapier. It had a bright blue grip and a silver guard that glistened in the sunlight.

"I'll give it a shot..." Yellow muttered shyly. Her new weapon felt light in her hands. She felt more comfortable with it. Perhaps this would be better, she thought.

As a block of hay was flung at her, she readied her stance and sliced the flying mass cleanly in half.

Everyone applauded the blond for her first success.

"That was great, but a rapier isn't just for slicing..." Red explained as he walked over to help his blushing student.

* * *

><p><strong>Red's POV<strong>

Yellow's training had been going quite smoothly. Indeed, her skill with the rapier was much better than with a large blade like mine.

It just showed that I'm not as good of a teacher as Master. Even now, his death is still etched into mind.

His Tyranitar is currently helping out with removing large boulders. I do not know what will happen to him after the village has been restored. I doubt he would become my Pokemon: the only one who could control him was master.

It was at the thought of Tyranitar was I suddenly reminded of Master's 'gift'.

"I have a final gift for you. Call Tyranitar when you are ready."

What could Master have left for me in such a dire situation? I pondered over it for a while. Seeing as Yellow was taking a break for the rest of the day, I decided to find the green tyrant.

It wasn't hard to locate him. Surrounded my small abandoned hills covered in scratches, their top half chopped off, sat the Armor Pokemon.

"Hey! Buddy!" I hollered at, standing atop of one of the flattened peaks. A 'playful' claw was swung at me.

Thankfully, my reflexes let me jump over the blurry green claw and land on the Pokemon's shoulder.

There was silence between the two of us for a while. I was the first to break the silence.

"A...About Master." the beast turned its head to look at me. "You miss him too right?"

He stared at me with a hint odds annoyance, as if to say "Quit beating around the bush and get to the point."

I scratched the back of my head out of habit. It was easy to get nervous when you're at the mercy of a mountain-sized giant.

"Master mentioned that he had a final gift for me. Do you know anything about it, perhaps?" I braced myself for another swing and was about to jump out of his reach, when the green claw grabbed me gently and put me down on one of the surrounding hills.

Knowing that I was safe, Tyranitar slammed his right claw into the ground. With that single mighty pound, a glowing circle was outlined in the ground. As Tyranitar took a few steps back, leaving the circle's boundary, the land within the outline crumbled away with an unexplainable force, creating a deep, vertical tunnel down into darkness.

Tyranitar turned his head around and nodded, urging me to jump in. I walked to the pit's edge and looked down into the steep drop.

"Tyranitar, I'm not so sure of this. Maybe we should come back late-"

'Something' pushed me off the edge and before I knew it, I was plummeting into the darkness. In free-fall, I somehow managed to compose myself and saved myself from becoming a Stunfisk.

_"Feather Falling!"_

White light glowed around my ankles, and my falling speed gradually slowed down. I reached the bottom of the deep hole safely, besides the initial heart attack.

Just as I wondering what I was supposed to do down here, torches (which I didn't even know were there) ignited into flames, one by one, as if guiding me. With no other options available, I followed the lights.

After a minute or two down the lit walkway, I reached a large, wooden, forming a semi-oval shape before me, possibly half the size of Tyranitar.

Upon contact, the door moved aside by itself, inviting me in. What I saw behind those doors awed me.

On a marble pedestal, rested a large blade. It was just as large as my last blade, although this was a double-edged one.

It was made of a strange, red metal, a shade of heroic crimson. 4 spoke-like figures, short and blunt, formed a guard, 2 spokes on each side of the black leather grip. The main, middle blade was the most prominent feature, in a similar fashion of the other blades, although larger, broader and sharper than the others. It looked just like a maple leaf, the 5 blades forming the palm shape

In the formations centre was a turquoise gem, glowing with mysterious energy.

I walked over to it. I was amazed at the swords fine work, and as I touched the magnificent weapon's hilt, the gem gleamed, and an array of visions flooded my head.

I was pulled into a new dimension. This new world that I was in... What happened to it? The sky was grey, empty and dull. I couldn't even tell if it was day or night. The earth was dry. It was like Perion's, but so...lifeless. In fact, there were no signs of life at all: no plant life, no Pokemon; no people.

Where was I?

And then, I saw it. Partially buried under grey dust protruded a wooden sign.

I bent down to touch it, only to realise that my body had become hazy and translucent. Nonetheless, I brushed some dust aside and gasped outwardly.

On the sign, was engraved:

_Perion _

Before I could even feel horrified, I was pulled into yet another vision. There were 13 gallant warriors, standing by the seaside. They stood proudly, each with some form of weapon. I didn't recognise any of them, although there was something that told me they would be important. I squinted at one of them, and made out the figure of...Yellow?

At that thought, she turned around. She wore a yellow vest over a black turtleneck and sage jeans, coupled with odd purple boots.

She smiled and gestured for me to come forward, but I was pulled out of through vision before I could even take a step.

Returning to reality, I took a few minutes to take in all I had witnessed, gasping at the overflow of knowledge. When my mind was finally cleared, I realised that I had pulled the blade out of its former place, and was holding the weapon in my hands.

I stared at the blue gem, and it shone, projecting the sword's name.

"_Lionheart_".

It lasted for a split-second, before returning to its original state. But I knew I had seen it. And somehow, from those visions, I knew what I had to do. Just as Master had said.

This, was my destiny.

But first, I'm going to have to find my way out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! I hope you have enjoyed this. <strong>

**The idea for the blade came from Maplestory (i dunno what blade it was called but I remember something like that in the game) and the skill Feather Falling was kinda from Huntik. I loved Huntik, until it stopped. :( **

**Oh well, so you guys in the near-but-not-so-near-future-although-if-i-finish-earlier-this future-might-not-be-not-so-near-and-may-be-just-simply-near-poop.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chronicles 6

It was late in the evening when Red had finally climbed out of the long, vertical tunnel. It had been hours since then, but it was worth it, he thought. With his new sword strapped behind him, by some leather he had found lying around in the shrine, Red felt a new found strength. Well, at least before he had started climbing. Now he just felt half-dead.

However, he knew what he had to do, and rushed back to the town to get ready.

"So, you want me to loan you some supplies, despite Perion's pitiful state, to go on a journey just because you had a vision?" the tan man questioned Red. He had dark brown spiky hair and squinted eyes. He wore an orange sweater and beige baggy pants. His left hand wielded an ornate blacksmith's hammer. By his feet stood an obedient Vulpix, its six tails kept curled, its dainty face tilted upwards to look at the two's heated discussion.

"As unlikely as it is Brock, it's what we have to do. It's what I have to do. And in order to do this, I need these supplies." Red pleaded.

Brock went silent for a while.

"I'm sorry Red, but as temporary village chief, I can't risk losing any more supplies. Although we are friends and all, but I have to think of the village first." Both men fell silent for a moment.

"Unless..."

Red glanced up, as a glimmer of hope presented itself to him.

"Well, since you are heading for Henesys first, get the people of Henesys to send Perion some supplies on the way. We've tried contacting them multiple times but to no avail. If you can do that, you can have what we give you. If not, you must come back to help out in the repairs. How does that sound?"

Red immediately agreed to the proposal, and made further arrangements with the chief.

"Now that that's all done and settled, there's still one more thing to do..." Red thought to himself as he exited.

Red had gathered Yellow and the Pokémon into the living room. They all sat on the dusty sofa. It was a miracle that it survived. In fact, the whole of Red's house had been fairly lucky, suffering only from a few scorch marks on the exterior walls.

"Alright, so..." Red began as he tried to ignore the 8 pairs of eyes that stared at him with curiosity. Or rather, 5, since Gravy didn't seem all too interested, and Pika and Chuchu were playing together nearby.

"I gathered you all here today to tell you about a vision that I had." Red told them how he had found the sword and the visions…

"So now, I ask you all to join me on my journey. I will respect all of your decisions. Its up to you whether you wish to follow or not."

The group looked at one another, before coming to a decision. Yellow stood up.

"I will go wherever you go, and it seems that's that the rest have that in mind too." Yellow said; face reddening as she glanced at the others.

Red felt a great pressure being lifted off his shoulders. "Then it's settled, we'll all be leaving at dawn. I've made preparations already, so just get sufficient rest. And with that, the meeting came to a close and the group dispersed.

Poli's POV

I sat in the garden, thinking of what Red had just said. The boy sure has grown, to say the least. He's becoming like his old man. Or at least, before that event.

I just wished he would tell Red about it, I really did. But I was sworn to secrecy, and I could only hope that Red would never need to find out about the truth. But it seems fate just wanted him to go.

I felt smooth fur brush against my right side. I didn't need to look to know that Vee was there.

There was no point hiding my thoughts from her, since she could read my mind. I was sure she felt the same. But no matter what, as the boy's partner, I would stay by his side no matter what the odds.

As I thought of that, a shooting star illuminated the night sky. Although it was only a dumb human myth, I made a wish on that star.

"I wish for the boy safety, even if it means risking my own."

Gravvy's POV

I was situated by the window side, deep in thought. On the other side of the room, the two yellow rats were pouncing onto one another.

I smirked. Anymore of that and they would be in trouble.

Nonetheless, I reflected on what Red had told the gang today. As unlikely of a story as it was, I could see the steely determination that resided in his gaze.

Was this the Red that I knew? No, this was another side of Red. A side I've never witnessed. It was different, but in a good way.

A bigger concern of mine was the girl. Yellow. She was the first to have broken through to my rock heart. My stubbornness wore away at her kindness and her gift if communication. It was something I had never felt before. But was she ready for such a dangerous journey?

As such, I have decided to join her, staying by her side. While the me of the past rejected such gushy expressions, the present me, Gravvy, wants to embrace the change.

Outside the window, a bright flash caught my attention. A streak of light dashed across the dark mysterious night sky. As foolish as human practices go, I allowed myself just this once. Clasping four of my rough arms together, I wished.

"I wish for the girl's safety, even if it means risking my own."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**How's it going guys, this is Diamondgigas here and today we are playing Fanfiction(my youtube reference :/)**

**Anyways so yeah. Im still alive. I found some time on the MRT (or subway or train or tube or whatever) to write this out, and finished it recently during my holiday at Thaniland.**

**I have no other excuse to my absence except for school, Pokemon Y and general laziness. I'm very sorry for not posting often, and this time I shan't make any promises I can't keep.**

** Even though I too hate how inconsistent I upload, I don't think I will be changing anytime soon. Next year, I will be having my supah important papers that decides the fate of the world. So it'll be even more inconsistent, hooray. I understand if you hate me and stop reading this series just beacause I don't update often (I don't blame you really). And for all my devoted fans out there thank you so much for your long lasting support, it really means a lot to me. **

**Now I'll answer some of your questions, before I disappear again. Note these are in no particular order:**

_**xxxDreamingflowerxxx**_

_I can't believe I didn't noticed this chapter was up. Anyway I liked it, too bad for Red that his master died and that his hometown is in complete ruin. But at least he's still in one piece. I was quite surprised that Yellow fights with swords, I thought she'd use someone like a spear or a stave. Anyway too bad that it will take a while for the next chapter, but I'll be waiting patiently for it. _  
><em>Oh and I wanted to know, do they also use magic in the story?<em>

**Diamondgigas**

**Well its not really magic, and it also kinda is? Its really like most MMORPGs, like Dragon Nest or Maple Story, where you have a bunch of skills. Some aren't really magic like the Warrior class which uses more inner strength to use his skills or the Bowman that just ties a F*cking bomb to his arrow, wheareas some kinda are like for the Magician class for example? I dunno, but hope this answers your question.**

_**yellowseason**_

_Hey! Well, I think I gotta start off by saying I found you through your sister Topaz, whom I must admit I am a huge fan of. And while I love her emotionally depressing style, I don't just look at the genre of the writing...if it's good, then it's good. And this is amazing! I love the amount of detail you put in! And I love Maplestory too! Is Red's hometown based on Perion? That's kinda the impression I got. Anyways...awesome beginning...so much potential with this story._

**Diamondgigas**

**Red's hometown is not based on Perion, it IS Perion. Most of the towns you see soon will be pretty much ripped off from Maple Story (in hindsight I should probably use a disclaimer for this) like Henesys, Perion, Kerning City, that-one-tree-place-for-magicians, etc. **

_**Yami no Paladin **_

_Welcome back to the land of the living! Glad to see the update!_  
><em>So, we have Yellow under Red's tutelage, a (not-so-) friendly Tyranitar giving Red a cool weapon and a sneak peek into the future! But wait, if the 13 people are who I think they are, Red is seeing an extra person. Or is Red seeing a future of him encountering his future self by traveling to a future?<em>  
><em>…<em>  
><em>My brain hurts. <em>

_Looking forward to more!_

**Diamondgigas**

**WARNING OMEGA SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A BUTT**

**So the 13 people are Yellow, Green, Blue, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum...wait a second... F*ck I messed up. WALLY GET OVER HERE YOU'RE NOW THE 13TH GUY BE HAPPY.**

xxxDreamingflowerxxx

_I love this fanfic. I am a big Final Fantasy fan and Pokemon fan too. So this one is just the fanfic for me to read XD. I am so curious how hte story will go. Why did Lance and Sird attacked Red's hometown and who were those people that were keeping Yellow captive? Where does Yellow come from actually? This chapter reminds me of Sephiroth and Cloud, only that Cloud had it way worse than Red.I hope you'll update this story soon it's so good :3._

**Diamondgigas**

**...That's not Lance. The person you see in Yellow's dream is (sry SPOILERS) Lance. The guy with Sird is an OC of mine... yeah.**

**Inside Out Musica **

_Look at me, first review of the new year! Feel special. (Actually, don't. I'm not that special of a person. xD)_

_Ooh, mystery man... I don't know why, but I get an image that kinda looks like Lance. I guess I'm weird like that..._

_Another fine job! It may be short, but hey, it's an update! Much better than how I've been faring with my writing... but no time to dwell on my failures. Wonderful work!_

**Diamondgigas**

***flips table* THATS NOT LANCE GODDAMIT**

**Naw I keed. I can see why you'd mix up Lance with this guy. But btw here's another hint/spoiler (SPOILERRRRRR) for you: if Yellow is Y-01, then who could be L-02? MINDF*CK**

**The defender of pokespe**

_OMG OMG OMG PEARL PEARL PEARL I WANNA SEE WHAT YOURE GONNA DO WITH PEARLY PFFFFFTTTRR I SWEAR YOURE SO DEAD FROM HERE ON, IM SO GONNA READ ALLLLLLL YOUR FICS AND SPAN YOU WITH REVEIWS AN STUFF XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I hope you did well with Pearl... I am in love with da dude... *prays hard*_

**Diamondgigas**

**errrr...the characters will be coming in the order of the manga. So Kanto, then Johto, followed by Hoenn and finally Sinnoh. So Pearl will be coming very late, I'm sorry :(**

**However to make it up for you I'll give you a sneak preview to his class (SPOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)**

**Go google: Maplestory Battle Mage**

**That's my idea for him. He's like that one wizard class that was like "f*ck this long ranged fireball bullshit" and decided thwacking enemies with his staff was more fun. There you go.**

**Anyways, hope I answered most of your questions, and see you guys hopefully soon but no promises! **

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Nitendo, Pokemon, Maplestory, Asiasoft, Dragon Nest, etc. I mean like I'm still in school how the hell would I get the license for these things whut?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles 7<strong>

When everyone gathered, the sky was still dark red, with yellow streaks flowing across. With Red's help, Yellow had found an extra set of clothes besides her white dress. Although they were somewhat mismatched, they were more suitable for adventuring. Over a black turtle neck she wore a sleeveless yellow tunic, coupled with black tights and lavender boots. She tied her hair into a ponytail with a red band. Her rapier was in a holster attached to her belt.

Red on the other hand wore the same white shirt, now with a red leather vest and damaged jeans. He wore his signature red hat on top of his messy raven hair. Lionheart was strapped to his back by a leather strap.

Pika, Chuchu, Poli, Vee, Kitty, Ratty and Gravvy stood by their respective trainers.

Everyone in the group had no idea where they were headed, nor did they know when they would return. Even Red, who was the one who started this whole expedition, did not really have a true objective. He thought that finding everyone that he had seen in the vision would be a good starting point. Perhaps he could get some answers while helping Brock with the errands at Henesys.

But at the same time, he worried about the risk of it all. For the sake of a mere vision was he willing to put down all he had known and loved? And what with the part of the vision where Perion was reduced to ashes?

He looked at his companions. Yellow seemed willing to follow wherever he went, but she probably didn't know any better since she had just been released into an unknown world a few weeks ago. From what he had gathered Vee and Poli had promised to stay by his side at all costs, so they were not a problem. Pika was his own Pokémon that he had grown up with since birth, and he probably would want to spend some quality time with Chuchu on this trip. Speaking of the female mouse, she faced a similar situation to Yellow, and her decision would probably be that of Yellow's. Caterpie and Ratta- no, Kitty and Ratty seemed to be very attached to Yellow, and would probably follow her wherever. But Graveller. He had left his tribe behind for Yellow. That pretty much proved his allegiance to her, which meant he was willing to follow.

Everyone had put their faith in Red to make the right decision. But was he able to?

A warm feeling in his heart cleared his doubts. Yes... he was confident fate would lead him. Even if they had not a single clue where they were headed, Red just had a feeling they would do just fine.

Brock came moments later, riding on his Onix that did its best to avoid destroying the town any further while tearing through the earth. Vulpix sat obediently by her trainer's side. Behind them, Tyranitar stumbled along, very careful not to crush any building with his new found size.

"I just wanted to see you off." Brock said as he got off Onix. "Also, could you pass this to the village chief of Henesys? I wish to strengthen our bonds with our neighbouring village especially in our current time of need."

Red took the envelope from his friend. It had been sealed with wax with the official Perion Crest. A sword embedded into a rock, with two flaming hammers on either side of the sword clashing at its hilt. It had to be something important, as the crest was only used in extremely important matters.

As Red and Yellow said their last goodbyes to Brock and Tyranitar, Red began to have second thoughts again. This time, Yellow put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay. Even though I myself am not very familiar with this new life, I have a strong feeling that fate will lead us the right way."

Her words relieved the weight from his heart. He felt much better. He turned to her and smiled.

Meanwhile Brock was chuckling by the side at the two. He slipped between the two and whispered to Red, while making sure Yellow could hear too "You'd best take care of her, friend. This one's a keeper."

The duo was visibly embarrassed, and before Brock could say anything else, Red grabbed Yellow by the arm and dragged the group away, on their journey.

The trip between Perion and Henesys was a short one, lasting only 2 days. The afternoon portion of the trip went smoothly. But as evening approached, the group met with some hardship.

Red led the group, trudging through the sandy land. Gravvy had little problem manoeuvring through the landscape. Yellow on the other hand had fallen over so many times that Gravvy had allowed her to ride on his back. The rest of the Pokemon were doing well, but were clearly beginning to tire out.

Suddenly, Vee stopped the group.

"What's wrong girl?" Red asked.

Vee's red gem on her forehead shone under the evening sun, her ears alert. After a moment, she began to push Red away, her expression panicky.

Yellow got off Gravvy and used her powers to read Vee's thoughts. Yellow's face turned pale. The reason for her panic became apparent even before she said anything, as a tsunami of sand rushed across the horizon.

"Sandstorm!"

No one had to say anything as everyone scrambled in the opposite direction of the sandstorm.

"In there!" Red yelled to the others, pointing towards a nearby cave. A flurry of paws and feet tumbled to safety. The gang were only exposed to the sandstorm for a few minutes, much to their relief, as they reached safety just as the sun set.

"Is everyone okay?" Red asked after catching his breath. But at one glance he could tell that they had lost a few members.

"Where's Yellow and Gravvy?" Red asked, but everyone was as clueless as he was. Without wasting another second, Red had dropped his bags, and was about to leave to search for them. Vee nudged him in an attempt to stop him from going out in the black of the night in a sandstorm, but she too knew that there was no way she could make him think otherwise.

Kitty hopped onto his shoulder, and let loose a piece of String Shot on the cave wall. Red got her message, and allowed her to tag along, knowing he could follow the string back after finding Yellow and Gravvy to avoid getting lost.

Pika and Chuchu also decided to follow the boy. They had missed plenty of action and wanted to help.

Red adjusted his cap, made sure he had Lionheart with him, before going out into the sandstorm with his Pokémon companions, vanishing from sight in mere seconds.

"Yellow! Gravvy!" Red yelled into the storm, but to no avail as the strong winds howled back at him, laughing at his futile efforts. But he wasn't going to give up so easily. He continued to trudge into the storm.

Pika and Chuchu were regretting their previous decision somewhat, as they struggled to keep up, fighting against the strong winds. Kitty had crawled into the safety of Red's vest, but concentrated on letting out enough string for them to go back to.

A muffled cry was heard not too far away in response to Red's. It was faint, but Red, with his sight almost useless in the sandstorm, had picked it up and immediately rushed towards it.

He reached a small clearing, where he could see slightly better. In the middle of it was Gravvy and Yellow. However Yellow was unconscious, and Gravvy was holding onto her, protecting her. He seemed paralysed, unable to move, and could only grimace.

As Red took a step closer to the duo, he was knocked off his feet by an orb of dark energy. Several Yamask surrounded them, while a Cofagrigus -clearly the leader- stood a distance away, charging up a second Shadow Ball.

"We're invading their territory," Red thought as he dove aside to dodge the incoming Shadow Ball. Pika and Chuchu stood back to back and sent Thunderbolts towards the oncoming Yamask. While some were knocked back, they persisted and pushed forward in greater numbers.

While the Electric mice fought off the goons, Red found him pit against the head boss.

Red drew Lionheart from his back, and got into a battle stance. The blade glowed crimson, sensing Red's determination. The Cofagrigus, sensing Red's strength, pushed Gravvy away, and took the unconscious Yellow hostage. It opened its case and slipped the damsel in, sealing itself tight.

Red gasped. This made things much more complicated, as he couldn't attack freely without hurting her.

Cofagrigus, knowing that he had done something right, launched a flurry of Shadow Balls, coupled with an Ominous Wind to propel them further. Red was like a dancing Aipom, only able to dodge and block, but could not attack. He was being pushed further and further away, and was making no progress.

But while he 'danced', Red had already formed a strategy. He was familiar in fighting in such rugged arenas. Using the field to his advantage was the key. When the time was right and when the Cofagrigus lowered its guard, Red finally went on the offense. He charged forward, narrowly dodging a flurry of Shadow Balls. As the Cofagrigus attempted to stop him with Disable as it had done so with Gravvy, Red jumped out of his field of vision. In a second, he had dodged to the side and bounced off a nearby boulder. In mid-air, he slammed his blade onto the Cofagrigus side using _Rock Breaker_, being careful to only damage the outer shell.

In that swift movement, the Cofagrigus was knocked out, and its case opened up like a peanut. Its grey arms slid back into its case. Red carried Yellow from the prison bridal style, just as he had done so when they first met.

Upon defeating the leader, the Yamask fled, carrying their unconscious leader with them. Pika and Chuchu supported the wounded Graveller with their tiny bodies, allowing him to wrap his arms around their shoulders for support, as they all trudged back to the cave, exhausted and wounded.

**Yellow's POV**

I was in the darkness. The coldness, the lonesomeness, it was all too familiar.

A teenage boy with spiky orange hair stood in front of me. He wore a red jacket over a black shirt, green jeans and boots. He wore a giant cloak that floated around him with a mystifying aura.

His eyes showed no emotion, looking down on me. After a few moments of silence he turned and muttered "_Pathetic_."

The words reverberated in my head. It pained me, for I knew he was right. As he walked away, I crawled after him futilely, losing strength in my limbs. He was moving further and further away, until he was a mere dot in the darkness.

I was grabbed by two strong, slimy arms. I looked down, to see my greatest fear before me. The boy was long gone. I was now in the sea, being held up by a gigantic Electross that dangled me just above his wormhole of a mouth.

I was about to die the way my parents had.

I was dropped and swallowed.

I awoke with a gasp, still shaken by the experience. After I calmed down I began to take in my surroundings. I was no longer in the sandstorm, that's for sure. I was in a cave again.

I turned slightly, to realise that I had been resting my head against Red's shoulder. He sat by my side, nodding off, breathing quietly. I could feel my face reddening.

I looked around to see if anyone else was awake. It didn't seem so. I turned to look at Red again. Maybe...

I rested my head back onto Red's shoulder and shut my eyes, drifting off.

While my past will continue to haunt me, I believe that I will be safe with my new friends.

And my...my _prince_ will protect me...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everybody! Diamondgigas here again. I've had more time to write now, despite it being my major exams year. Kinda ironic, I know.**

**The reason for that is because I've banned myself from mobile and console games unless invited, as well as non-music Youtube videos. Also, my new hand-me-down phone has bonkers 3G. :/ So now I spend my time on the train writing, so... yay? Intrestingly enough Chronicles 9 is almost done at the time I'm posting this. I _may_ just finish it by the end of the week, who knows? (DONT TAKE MY WORD FOR IT)**

**I'd like to give some shououts and thanks. First, my good friend Anggun who I have asked to help beta this chapter. She read through the other chapters too and gave some pretty good insight. So, thanks Gunn!**

**I'd also like to thank a user: Fenn the Fennekin! I'm sorry if I'm being biased or whatever but after Chapter 7 I was like peeling my face waiting for Review #24. So, thanks Fenn! As for your list of characters... damn you're pretty accurate. As a little spoiler (SPOILERRRR) treat I'll tell you _which_ roles are wrong, but I _won't_ tell you what is right because I'm evil like dat :P. So: Green (no shit sherlock), Gold, Crystal (dunno is not a class XD), Sapphire, Emerald (although actually I like your idea more, who knows I may change up some stuff when I reach Hoenn), Diamond, Platinum. **

**Alright that's all! Just wanted to end the last day of my June Holidays with something for the fans~ if there are any left :P**

**See ya! **

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Game Freak, Pokemon, Maple Story, Dragon Nest, etc.<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles 8<strong>

_Normal POV_

By the time the blonde girl woke up, the Sun had risen high in the sky.

A hand presented a bowl of Berries to the dazed girl. "It's not much, but breakfast is still the most important meal of the day." Red informed her. Yellow gingerly accepted the meal and ate the fruit in nibbles. She wasn't feeling particularly hungry, but seeing the smile on her companion's face was reason enough to eat.

Once Red made sure that Yellow had eaten at least half of the Berries (she was full after 2 Berries, but everyone pressed her on), they packed up their things and continued their journey.

It was only after an hour's trek was their progress visible. At some point, the landscape beneath their feet showed a gradual change. The dry earth began to sprout small, green patches of grass, leading up to a whole meadow. Colourful mushrooms dotted the green pasture that became larger and larger the closer they got to Henesys.

Just as the mushrooms reached building size, Red exclaimed "Up ahead! There's Henesys!" The group quickened their pace, and sure enough, the village became visible on the horizon.

All of a sudden, Red dived at Yellow, and the duo went sprawling onto the grass. Before Yellow could tell Red she wasn't ready for this kind of relationship, she spotted the arrow that had embedded itself in the ground where she had stood seconds ago.

The two got to their feet, where their Pokemon companions joined them. The attackers stood on the top of a tall mushroom, looking down on them. On the left was a boy about the same age as Red. He had a head of brown spiky hair, and below it, a pair of forest green irises that stared at their prey, but without signs of bloodlust or hatred. He wore light purple jeans and a simple black collared shirt. Across his torso was a leather strap that was attached to a quiver of arrows peeking out from behind his back. In his hands he handled a black bow, decorated with red and yellow designs, resembling small blazes. It was already loaded with an arrow, trained on the group.

On the right was a spunky girl, with bright orange hair tied into two bristly bundles. She had bright blue eyes, clear like water. She wore a white, low-collared, sports shirt with blue wave designs on the sides. She wore denim shorts and tied a cyan jacket around her waist. She also held a bow in her hand, wooden, deep blue, with a grey rubber grip.

"I take the blonde and you take the guy?" the girl asked. The boy didn't show much sign of affirmation, but both let their arrows fly simultaneously. The projectiles hit somewhere behind Red and Yellow. Red noticed the rope attached to the tails of the arrows, and saw the duo zip lining down with their bows as handles.

Red cut the rope with a swing of Lionheart, and the duo fell, only to land nimbly on the soft grass. Both sides tried to size one another up for a few tense moments.

All of a sudden, Red declared "Poli, Vee, you're with me! Everyone else, help Yellow!" before breaking for the forested area a couple of meters away.

"I would be at a disadvantage if I was to fight together with Yellow. She would only distract me."

The boy chased him. Red gave one last concerned look at Yellow, before being swallowed up by the dense forest.

* * *

><p><em>Yellow's POV<em>

I could kind of understand what Red must have been thinking, but being left alone with this tigress of a girl was still unnerving. Still, better than that quiet guy. There was a sense that he was much more than dangerous than this one.

However, this was only marginally better.

I narrowly dodged an arrow that would have taken my eye out. I snapped myself back into reality, as I took in my opponent. I pulled out my rapier - _Dandelion_ - and got into a battle stance, just as Red taught me. It then dawned on me: this was my first actual battle.

The girl seems to have realized it too, probably from my awkward battle stance. "Wait... This is your first battle?" The girl stared at me, shocked for a little while. I expected her to erupt into laughter, but instead she looked at me somewhat sorrowfully.

"I-I thought..." She seemed hesitant for a little while, but shook her head a little, as if to reassure herself. The spunk in her was gone.

"I'm sorry, but..." She muttered, before attacking. I rolled to my side to dodge the arrow, and lunged at her to close the distance between both of us. My lunge was intercepted by her bow, which withstood the blow. I jumped back, turning my body slightly to avoid another arrow.

Gravvy _came in like a wrecking ball_, attempting to steamroll the girl down with _Rollout_, but she jumped back a remarkable distance, way out of reach of both of us. She pulled out two arrows tipped with spherical capsules on the end from her quiver and shot them near our feet. A cloud of white smoke appeared almost instantly.

From the smoke, a spinning, purple star collided against Gravvy, knocking him back. Before I could even feel worried for him, a powerful jet of water hit my chest and I was sent flying.

I looked up to see a Lanturn being revealed as the smoke dissipated. The Starmie that had attacked Gravvy boomeranged to the girl's side.

Ratty tugged at my shirt sleeve, and I assured him I was fine and got up. My chest hurt, but with some healing I reduced the pain somewhat. Gravvy seemed fine as well, having resisted the _Rapid Spin_ due to his hard Rock type.

Pika and Chuchu fired two _Thunderbolts_ at Starmie. The bulb on the Lanturn's antennae glowed, and the two bolts of lightning were redirected and absorbed into the bulb.

Lanturn, seemingly charged, used its own _Thunderbolt_ with twice as much strength, frying Kitty and Ratty in an instant.

The two smaller critters who were trying to hang back fell to the ground, smoking and unable to move.

"Kitty! Ratty!" I wanted to scream, but before I could finish, a searing pain filled my left arm. An arrow had embedded itself in my arm.

I pulled it out, wincing, and did some quick healing. It was still bleeding, and there was little I could do while still running around, but at least I could still move without being crippled by pain.

I decided that just dodging was getting me nowhere. I signalled Gravvy, Pika and Chuchu to come to me. We stood side by side, creating an extremely easy target.

The girl hesitated for a moment, wondering if there was a trick to this or if I was just not very good at tactics. But before she could command them, the Light Pokemon and the Mysterious Pokemon took the bait. Both attacked with _Hydro Pump_, knowing it wouldn't miss with such an easy target.

I decided it was time to reveal the only skill I had learnt after the training with Red. I concentrated energy through _Dandelion_.

"Feel the energy; let it flow through you like water..." Red's words echoed in my head.

The tip of my rapier shined a pleasant, cool blue. With it, I drew a circle in front of me. A shield of rippling energy materialized.

"_Bubble Shield!_"

I completed the skill with only seconds to spare as the jets of water collided into it. They stuck there for a little while, as orbs of water, as if unsure which direction to go. Suddenly, the _Hydro Pumps_ burst back at the aggressors, and they were blasted back by the torrents. While they specialized in water, the counterattack took all 3 of them by surprise.

They lay on the now muddy ground, still somewhat dazed. I too was a little surprised that _Bubble Shield_ had actually worked, recalling the times the energy exploded in my face during training.

But the attack had not done much damage at all. The three got up, more annoyed than hurt. I felt drained, and could not move. The girl loaded an arrow.

"Stop!"

A voice called out to us that made the girl instantly unload her weapon. Everyone turned to look at the aged man running towards them, his arms flailing.

"Stop it!"

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

When Red entered the forest, he lost all traces of the boy. He looked around for a bit, and saw something.

Red grasped _Lionheart_ in his two hands firmly. White streams of energy encircled the blade, causing the air around it to become blurry.

"_Gale Hammer!_" Red swung his blade at a tree about ten metres away. The energy collected in _Lionheart_ was released as a giant ball of wind that launched off with the swing. It collided against the tree, stripping it of all of its leaves, and moments later, tore the whole trunk down. The boy, who had been hiding amongst the leaves, was blown away. He lay sprawled on the ground, but quickly got up to dodge Red's next slam.

As Red pulled the crimson blade out of the ground, he heard rustling from behind. As he turned, a green blur bolted out of the bushes, slashing his chest. Red swung with his blade again, but the blur jumped out of his reach and back into the bushes.

Red looked down to see his ripped shirt and bloody gash, right across his torso. It wasn't deep, thankfully, for Red had turned around just enough to avoid being cut in two.

Red didn't even have time to yelp in pain, for the green blur had jumped out again. Red didn't have to do anything this time, however. A blue figure crashed into the attacker, sending both to the ground. Poli pinned the revealed Scyther to the ground. Poli pummelled the Mantis Pokemon, but could only land three good punches on it before he was kicked away.

Meanwhile, Red was struggling against the boy. _Lionheart_ was a large hulking blade that while shielded Red from arrows, made it impossible to hit the boy without him jumping away. Red was also drained of magic energy.

The boy took out a new arrow. It had a spherical object at the tip of it. He shot it near Red's feet. A puff of smoke was produced, and Red would have dodged, but he suddenly found his body unable to move.

The smoke dissipated, and an odd pink and blue Pokemon stared up at Red. It was made of weird, basic shapes. Red had no idea what Pokemon it was, but he knew from those sparks around its body that it had paralyzed him with _Thunder Wave._

Out of Red's peripherals he could vaguely see the boy loading another arrow. The boy gave Red another glance, before letting the arrow fly towards his heart.

However, the arrow bounced off in mid-flight by a green translucent projection. The Pokemon at Red's feet was also flung away by an unseen force.

Red, free from paralysis, could feel his body again. He didn't need to look to know Vee was by his side.

Poli and the Scyther jumped back to their owners' sides from their isolated fight, bruised and cut up everywhere.

It was Red, Vee and Poli versus the boy, the Scyther and the unknown Pokemon. They stared at one another, as if to say "You still up for more?"

Then, without any command, both sides charged towards one another to continue their fight.

That is, that would have happened if the same aged man who had stopped Yellow's fight hadn't appeared to stop them.

"Stop!"

The man stumbled through the foliage. Behind him, Yellow and the girl from before followed.

The two boys and their Pokemon froze.

The boy sighed and put his bow back. "What is it this time Gramps..."

Red stared from him, to the old man, to Yellow, not being very sure what was happening.

"What's going on?"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! Whoah, another update in a week? Relax its not a sign of the apocalypse XD My consistent writing is explained in the previous AN so I won't ****repeat myself.**

**Anways, I'm really happy to see many of the old fans crawling out of the woodwork. Great to see you guys again! I think I'll answer just a few questions.**

_**rissaye**_

_Aha, you've ignited my love for the Pokemon series once more. Good job on the writing. -waits for Gold to come out-_

**Diamondgigas**

**Well that's slightly better than Pearl I guess. The gang _should _leave Henesys soon, and I think it'll just be two towns more before they reach Gold. It'll still be a while, so go get something to chew on XD**

_**xxxDreamingflowerxxx**_

_Aother chapter missed, at least I can catch up with it. Thanks for explaining that_

_You do know that Vee is actually a male?_

_I still enjoyed the chapter and I'm very curious about Yellow's dream, so... Yellow met Lance before? How? And how exactly did she end up in that place? For how long has she been there? Her parents were killed by an Electross? More and more questions._

**Diamondgigas**

***huddles in a corner and rocks back and forth* why did you have to tell me that... **

**Lol jk! I didn't actually know that, but thanks! I shall now establish that I portray Vee as a female, because she just looks like a motherly figure to me ^^**

**Also, the questions are intentional, but they should be answered soon. I hope...**

_**StarShine65**_

_Yay you updated! I love this story! Hope you update soon!_

**Diamondgigas**

**Heeey...you. Naw I keed, welcome aboard! Sorry I've just never seen you before. But thanks! Hope this was soon enough :)**

**_**xxxDreamingflowerxxx**_**

_Yaay Green appeared and Professor Oak and Misty are probably the other two persons._

_What to do without an iPod I also write now most of my stories on my iPod. It feels... easier. I can write wherever I am and I can check the grammar and spelling later._

_Why did Green and Misty attack them? And how did Oak now? He probably knows Red. Did something happen that made those two hostile?_

_I'll be waiting patiently for more._

**Diamondgigas**

**Yup, more questions. Sorry for the suspense. At least the attack was explained here. A little weak though, in my opinion. Sorry bout that :P**

_**TheAlmightyDerp**_

_Hmm, interesting! So Green gets a bow and arrow, eh? I'm curious what weapons the others have. Keep up the good work!_

**Diamondgigas**

**Thanks! Green is an archer, and for those who are disappointed... I'm sorry. :P But there will be more swords(wo)men, I promise! Just... not for a little while. **

_**Fenn**_

_Ohhhhh...So Green's an archer. But yay! I'm happy to see an update! (I unfortunately, am very slow. XD) So...Green Oak, Professor Oak, and Misty (?) appear. Well, that's nice. Of course future allies fight before joining each other. Happens all the time. Well, most of the time. Keep up the great work!_

_Fenn the Fennekin signing out!_

**Diamondgigas**

**Sup Fenn! Sorry to disappoint but yeah... You'll see! Archers are cool too. Also he cooks, which is like swordfighting. Without the sword. Or the fighting. (I'm a little high, sorry. Its 12am here and I still have to do my homework after this and get ready for school :/)**

**I'd actually like to ask if you guys _like _spoilers. If you don't like them even with the spoiler warning, I'll just try to tape my mouth from leaking too much. Maybe I'll PM you? Just tell me in the review section I guess. I don't really read my PMs. :P**

**So yeah! Enjoy this. Chronicles 10 coming soon! _Maybe _not in a week, maybe a few more days than that? We'll see. See ya!**

**(side note: I made like, not-Pokeballs? Because this is kinda supposed to be like the past. Kinda. And I'm a little lazy to go flip through all the old chapters to see if I mentioned Pokeballs, so... just forget Pokeballs and replace them with Apricorn-balls mmkay?)**

**(side-side note: Kebia Berry is like cocoa, so Kebia Berry Drink is like hot chocolate. Mmmm... chocolate :P)**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, Nintendo, Maplestory, Dragon Nest, or anything you might possibly be able to find in this fanfic, except the fanfic. Wait...whut?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles 9<strong>

**Normal POV**

Red and Yellow sat awkwardly in the middle of the homely wooden house. With their sand-covered clothes and bed-heads, they seemed like oddities in this tranquil environment.

After the fight had been interrupted by the man, he led them to a wooden cottage on the outskirts of Henesys. The boy and girl seemed subdued by the man's presence, and so, Red decided that they no longer posed as threat. For the moment.

Upon reaching, the man told them to wait patiently, and went into the kitchen. Yellow took the time to heal everyone's injuries, especially her arm and Red's chest.

The boy and girl watched the blonde girl work. They were shocked, but did not say anything. The man had not come back even after Yellow healed everyone. And so, the occupants waited in the room with an awkward, tense silence hanging in the air.

Across them, the boy and girl who had attacked them half an hour ago sat harmlessly in another sofa. The girl had donned her jacket, and was practically sprawled across the sofa, not really caring who was watching. The boy, on the other hand, kept staring at Red. He remained silent, his gaze showing no hatred or curiosity.

The aged man who had stopped the battle earlier returned from the kitchen, handing everyone a mug of hot Kebia berry drink. Both Red and Yellow accepted the treat with much thanks, and gulped it down thirstily. It was milky brown and it tasted bitter, yet sweet. The other two teens took the drinks from the man but left them on the table in front of them.

"Alright so I'm sure an explanation is in order..." The man began. He had a head of white hair, and was actually rather fit for a man his age. He wore a white lab coat over a red shirt, with brown pants. His eyes were brown too, filled with life and curiosity.

"I'm very sorry, Red, Yellow," frowning in apology as he turned to them, without explaining how he knew their names. "Henesys has been facing quite a number of raids these days, and we had to double the security around the village. I suppose these two here must have deemed you two as 'suspicious characters'." He gestured at the boy and girl. They didn't seem very apologetic.

"So, may I see the letter?" the man then gestured towards Red. Everyone turned to look at the raven haired teen, who was still not very sure what was going on.

"Wait, so _you're_ the head of Henesys?"

The man let out a hearty chuckle. "Yes, that's me. Professor Oak."

"I just realised we haven't properly introduced one another. I think I'm the only person who knows what's going on in this room!" The professor chuckled again. The boy grumbled something under his breath, which the man ignored.

"This is my grandson, Green. And this is his partner and one of my assistants, Misty." Professor Oak gestured towards the two teens. Misty waved at the two happily, when only a while ago she was trying to kill them. Green acknowledged them with a small nod.

Red pulled the crumpled letter from his rucksack, and sheepishly handed it to the Professor. Professor Oak seemed a little disgusted at the condition of the letter - covered in sand, dirt, grass and berry juice - but opened it nonetheless and began reading its contents.

When he finished his expression became one of worry. "Perion was attacked?" He asked.

"And is now in ruins." Red added sadly. Yellow put a hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him, which earned her an odd look from the red-head in front of her.

"The town of swordsmen, power and defence attacked? How could this have happened..." the man's voice trailed off.

"Green, tell Erika to gather aid supplies for Perion. Misty, tell Surge to increase the village defenses, who knows when we'll be attacked..." the two left the room curtly to carry out their duties.

"And you two," Oak turned to look at the two who were still finishing off Green and Misty's cups. "Do get some rest, at least for today. If you want you can help out tomorrow, but for today, please do make yourselves at home.

Oak led the two to a room upstairs. "Use the guest room as you please." he said, and was about to leave before adding "By the way, I have surveillance in that room, so don't go doing anything... funny." And with a hearty laugh, he left the two alone in the room.

Red wasn't sure what that meant, but nonetheless began unpacking his rucksack, oblivious to Yellow planting her beetroot face into a pillow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yellow woke up to the aroma of delicious food. She put on a set of clothes that had been laid out on the table by her bedside. A blue denim vest, a white shirt and caramel coloured, knee-length shorts with some chain accessories strapped to the side.<p>

When she came down the stairs, she saw that Red had changed up his attire too. He wore a black v-neck tee instead if his normal white one, and he had dark violet pants. His hair was as messy as always.

It turned out that Green was not only an excellent archer, but also an amazing cook. He laid out a wide array of breakfast foods on the table: golden scrambled eggs, sizzling bacon, baked beans and pancakes drizzled in homemade maple syrup. Misty and Red were stuffing themselves with the food. Oak was reading the newspaper while sipping a cup of peppermint tea. Green, who had just turned off the grill and was taking his own seat, merely poured himself a cup of tea and ate a piece if plain white bread.

Yellow spread Pecha jam on a piece of bread, not really sure where else to start. The professor looked up from his papers, noticing that everyone was present, and began talking.

"Alright so for today's agenda." The white haired man announced, folding up his papers in a neat pile. "Green and Misty, you are dismissed of any official duties for today." Both seemed somewhat surprised. "I need you to show our guests around the village." Misty clapped her hands in glee, while Green massaged his temples.

"Red, Yellow, you two are free to do whatever you want after the tour. Take the day off. Don't worry, if I ever need help with anything, I'll be sure to ask you. Meanwhile, you can do whatever you want with these two." The professor dismissed his two assistants with a wave of his hand jokingly, earning himself a light smack from Misty on the arm and a glare from his own Grandson. Red and Yellow laughed a little at their antics, which earned them the same treatment.

Professor Oak got up from his table and went into his study, before coming out a few seconds later with a parcel. "I almost forgot! I want you two to have these." He handed the two teens the parcel. Inside were 6 spherical objects, the same ones that tipped Misty and Green's arrows the day before. They looked like palm sized acorns, although rounder and with a smooth surface. There was a little button by the side, and upon pressing, produced smoke that caused Red and Yellow to go into a coughing fit. There were three red ones and four yellow ones.

"These are some new inventions one of my colleagues made. I had a set of 20 of them, and I think you should have some. They're called Apricorn balls and they can store your Pokemon in them. Only Arceus knows how that works but..." Professor Oak fiddled with the fruit-like tools, and then sucked Vee, Poli, Pika, Chuchu, Kitty, Ratty and Gravvy into them, who were in a corner eating their own food. He then handed the balls to the flabbergasted duo.

"I'll leave you to it then!"

He promptly went into his study and locked the door, leaving the four together.

Misty was the first to break the silence. "So... ready for the tour?" She asked chirpily. Before anyone could reply, she had dragged Red by the arm out the door.

Yellow slowly got up, still processing what had just happened. Green stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed behind, muttering "Noisy lady..."

* * *

><p>"So this is the Mart, I assume Perion has something like that too, or had at least..." Misty went on, dragging Red by his arm from building to building. Red didn't have the heart to tell the orange-haired girl that his arm was about to be torn off for she seemed so enthusiastic. A little too enthusiastic, perhaps.<p>

Yellow's tour wasn't going so well either. "I'm sure you know what's what, so I'll just be quiet." Green muttered, reading a book while walking alongside Yellow. The blonde felt a little awkward, but she secretly did expect Green to do something like that.

"And this, is Green's gym!" Misty declared out loud as they arrived at one of the more prominent buildings of the village. Green groaned as people began staring at them oddly.

It was a large green building with white supports and two statues of Substitute figures by the front door. A majestic aura was felt just by standing in front of the structure.

"Misty, for the last time, this is the Henesys gym, not my gym, so if you would be so kind as t-" Green could not even finish his lecture when he was interrupted yet again.

"Green's has the highest scores here! Followed closely by me of course..." Misty put the back of her hand close to her mouth as if to stifle that last part, although everyone could clearly hear her boasting about herself.

"C'mon! You guys can try it out!" Misty called ecstatically at the group. They didn't have much of a choice but to follow closely behind.

The interior of the building was just as glorious as its exterior. The walls were lined with various training equipments, but the most prominent attraction were the two large battlefields in the centre. White lines were drawn on the cream coloured floor, forming the two large rectangles with the Henesys crest in the middle. The Henesys crest consisted of a bow loaded with an arrow that had the head of a fierce bird Pokemon, the bow forming the bird's wings.

Misty flipped a switch on the side of the wall before Green could tell her not to. The mechanisms of the gym began whirling into action. Spotlights shone down onto the two battlefields. The battlefields themselves were raised up slightly. A hole in the wall opened up, and odd, Pokemon-robots came streaming out. They lined up in an orderly fashion in front of the four teens.

"Whoa..." was all the blonde and the raven haired teens could mutter. Green and Misty, however, seemed used to it.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Misty asked. Red was practically itching to try this new contraption out. His master had once told him that the Pokemon in the other villages were different from those in Perion, but this was something else!

Misty raised an eyebrow at the fidgeting boy. "Erm... I'll take it that you want to go first?"

Yellow put her hand on his Red's chest, and Red snapped back to reality as he felt the pain from his wound spread through his whole body. Red cringed, and Yellow immediately pulled back.

"Sorry! It's just that... you're not fully well yet, you probably shouldn't be doing this..." Yellow said, concerned for her friend's well being.

"C'mon! I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, you can just smother your naked body on him and he'll be healthy again, wouldn't he?" Misty persuaded. Yellow's face turned a dark shade of pink, and Red, for once actually getting the joke, blushed.

"No, she's right. I shouldn't be doing this. Maybe when I'm better, okay Misty?" Red's voice was clearly laced with disappointment, but he knew that Yellow was right.

Misty frowned, but eventually gave in. "Alright then, how about you?" Misty turned to Yellow. Yellow was still stunned. "Pardon?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do _you_ wanna try the gym challenge?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe not today..." Yellow knew her arm was fully healed, but she wasn't particularly enthusiastic about meaningless fighting.

"Don't be such a spoilsport! I'll set the lowest difficulty possible." Misty urged. Green merely glanced at Yellow with that emotionless stare, wanting to see what she would do.

"I think some training for you would be good, Yellow." Red put a hand on Yellow's shoulder in support. "Besides, your Pokemon seem pretty pumped."

Sure enough, the Apricorn balls attached to Yellow's belt were rattling. Through the translucent yellow screen, Yellow could see the determination in her partners eyes.

"So it's settled then!" Misty pulled Yellow away from Red and pushed her onto the fighting field. "Just stand there and get ready." Yellow was still somewhat unsure, but as a shimmering force field enclosed the battlefield, she knew there was no going back.

Yellow pulled _Dandelion_ from the holster at her waist, and got into a battle stance. A voice blared from an unseen speaker.

"Yellow, I'm playing the level 1 training simulation now. Good luck!" Misty's voice came resounding.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow's POV<strong>

Two metallic beings dropped from the ceiling. One was round in shape, with a red shell and mask, and a beige belly and chin. It had wide glossy eyes that looked at me with curiosity. The other had the same colour scheme, but with a longer, more human-like body. It had dark blue eyes instead.

"Robot Ledyba, Robot Ledian, engage!" The two flew towards me in unison, and _Tackle_d me to the ground before I could react. I quickly got up, but they had flown far out if my reach.

"Chuchu!" I plucked one of the yellow spheres from my waist, and threw a ball on the floor. A cloud of smoke was produced, and Chuchu emerged. The yellow mouse waved its tail and cheered happily, small bolts of electricity forming around its red cheek pouches.

Her happiness was short lived, however, as Chuchu was socked in the face by a _Mach Punch_ from the Ledian. The punch sent the yellow rat flying, only to collide against the barrier as if it was a solid brick wall.

I would have gone to help, if I wasn't crippled by the screeching sound the Ledyba was emitting. The 5-Star Pokemon buzzed around my head, emitting strong pulses of _Supersonic_. I clutched my head in agony.

I dropped _Dandelion_. I curled myself into a ball, palms still plunged onto my ears. I couldn't take it. The screeches reminded me of the past. The pained cries of Pokemon I heard but never saw. The screams of my parents before they were downed by...

I didn't know how long I had stayed there like that. Perhaps a few hours, or maybe it was just seconds. I felt a sturdy hand on my back.

I turned around to see Red on all fours over me, his face shadowed by the spotlight above. He was mouthing something. I removed my hands from my ears.

"It's alright, Yellow. It's over." Red's strong voice that normally comforted me sent me into hysterics again. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him for all I was worth. I let the tears stream down my cheeks and trickle onto the back of his shirt. I felt his rough hands against my back, returning my embrace.

"It's alright Yellow... It's over..."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know this took WAAAAAAAAAY more than a couple of weeks. I finished it in about 1.5 weeks? But my beta-er took a little while. *throws a narwhal at Anggun***

**Just kidding! I can totally understand, because school is rather hectic here. In fact, I don't know if I'll get Chronicles 11 out by this month! Or even the next one!**

**Hence I would like to make this announcement: I won't be updating this until late October/early Novemeber. I'm really sorry! But its like the exam period now, and everyone is rushing, so I don't want to bother anyone, including myself. **

**The good news is that by the time I release Chronicles 11, it'll probably be a really FAT article. I'm thinking of just coverng the whole Henesys arc in Chronicles 11, who knows. :P**

**Anyways, so sorry guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter though. Btw, no Q&A today because I'm in a hurry right now. See ya!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Gamefreak, Maple Story, Dragon Nest, yadayadayada ok done k bye<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles 10<strong>

**Yellow's POV**

After my breakdown at the gym, the group decided to go back to Oak's place and rest. I blacked out the second I climbed into the softness of my bed, only to wake up in the middle of the night.

I struggled to get up, my head feeling like a heavy block of lead. My cheeks were drenched with tears. I dried them with my shirt sleeve.

Red was asleep on the other end of the bed. He had fallen into slumber in an upright position. His breath was steady, his chest moving up and down ever so slightly. He had trenches for eye bags; dark rings that encircled his closed eyelids. His hat had fallen off his head and onto his lap, revealing that the back of his raven-black hair was somewhat flattened from wearing his signature snap-back for so long.

He had been looking out for me the whole time.

The dams were filling up again, but I immediately blinked them away. The pillows were wet enough.

I silently crept out of the room on Meowth's feet. I felt my way through the darkness, not-so-quietly stumbled down the stairs, and somehow ended up in the leathery arms of the sofa.

The lights in Oak's study were still on, but I could hear loud snoring from inside. The living room was illuminated only by the light streaking out from the bottom of the study door.

"Why do I have to be so weak?" I muttered to myself.

The tears were coming again, but this time I couldn't even be bothered to blink them away. They trickled down my cheeks shakily like salty streams of sadness.

I recalled the time when Red had to rescue me from that Cofagrigus. Sure, it had been a weak enemy. But what if it had been stronger? Red would have been hurt bad, or even killed. Because of me. Me and my weakness.

I'm not his partner, not even his friend. I'm a burden. A waste of space. Perhaps I would be of more use to him if I wasn't even here.

"Do you really think you're weak?" A deep voice that came from the darkness said. I was startled, and instinctively dried my cheeks with my sleeve again.

A pair of green irises stared back at me in the corner of the room, like a Liepard. He was shrouded in the shadows; barely visible.

"Green?" I had to squint a bit to make out the rest of his body. "How long have you been here?"

He refused to answer me, and instead settled in the sofa opposite of mine. His fingers interlocked as he brought both hands up to his chin. He let out a sigh, creating a puff of mist from his breath. Only then did I realise how cold the night was, and began wrapping my arms around myself.

After a long pause, he continued, "You're not weak. Nobody is. It's just that some people are strong in other ways. You, for instance, have that healing power that others would kill to have." The boy tried to comfort.

That didn't really make me feel much better. "But, I need to be strong. I don't want to be a burden to Red whenever there's a battle."

"Then train." he replied in a matter-of-factly way.

"I already did, but-"

"That just means you didn't train enough. Sure, you may not have been born as a fighter, but your actions are what decide who you are. The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."

There was a deep silence for the next few minutes.

"That was... a little corny." I couldn't help but say. And for the first time, I saw him smile. Just a small glimpse of two neat rows of pearly whites.

"Alright then, let's go." The brown-haired teen got up and headed for the door.

"Go where?"

"Training. Now." His voice turned deep and serious. He opened the maple door, and a chilling gust of wind rampaged the room, sending chills down my spine. Green seemed unfazed by it, however.

I grabbed my belt of balls, following the orders of my new master without question, and began the ten-mile jog, under the midnight sky.

Red's POV

The Professor said there was nothing for us today either, so we had another day off.

It seemed that Yellow had gone off with Green before I woke up, for there was a note on the breakfast table in Yellow's neat handwriting.

It read: "I've gone out to train with Green at the gym. Don't come!"

Misty was looking over my shoulder as I read the note.

"It looks like they've left us alone, huh?" She said.

"Yup."

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you something..." Her voice trailed off, and a slight blush began to form on her cheeks.

"Do you... w-wanna be my boyfriend?" She asked, after a long pause, her voice almost inaudible. I was stunned by her proposal. She avoided my incredulous gaze.

"It's okay if you say no. I... I just thought, y'know, we could... go on a-a date, today?" she added, not even looking at me anymore. Her face was almost as bright as her hair.

I couldn't explain what I said next. "Sure, why not?"

She stared at me for a long moment, and then gave a whoop of joy. "Yes!" She pumped the air, before pulling me into a tight embrace. "Thanks Red!" I could practically smell her happiness.

"Alright so I was thinking we could go catch a movie first, and grab lunch after that. Then we'll see where the day takes us. Sound good?" She inquired. She was already halfway out the door. I merely stood there for a little while, not sure whether I had done the right thing.

Yellow came into my head. What was she to me? My partner? Friend? Girlfriend? I wasn't quite sure myself. But I knew she was a fragile girl. She has had a horrible past. I didn't want to force her into something she couldn't handle. Perhaps it would be best if we just remained friends.

Misty seemed happy though. Perhaps I just had to get to know her a little better, and I would develop some feelings. Who knows? This might work out after all.

"Hey Slowpoke! You coming?" she called. She had already walked to the centre of the road.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

I half-jogged out the door, and the house was an empty shell again.

Normal POV

The next few weeks went rather smoothly. Oak, upon knowing that Green had taken Yellow as an apprentice, allowed the two to continue their training.

Red and Misty, on the other hand, were put to work.

The work did not dampen the duo's new relationship, though. They found ways to constantly work together. They did inventory for Lt. Surge, counting every arrow in the armoury, and helped Erika collect herbs and mushrooms in the outskirts for her medicines.

Misty was elated to be together with Red. Red was happy too, although he admitted he could never reach Misty's level of energy. Misty promised to calm down for her boyfriend's sake. No signs of improvement have been seen, however.

It was only a matter of time before Yellow learnt of Red's relationship with Misty.

She had just finished mopping the floors of the gym - part of her training - when she saw the duo. She was hauling a pail of dirty water out of the gym doors, when she spotted them coming out of the mart. She would have called out to them, if Misty hadn't hooked her arm around Red's lower torso and pecked him on the cheek. Red chuckled but did not reject the gesture.

Yellow froze, then quickly turned around and re-entered the gym, refusing to witness the rest of it. She felt weird on the inside, a pain much worse than anything she had felt before. Her heart ached, like someone had just plunged a dagger into her.

She didn't understand why she felt this way. Red had the right to choose his partner. She had no say in that. And she knew she would always support Red, no matter what.

"Then why..." She thought to herself as tears clouded her vision.

Green has seen everything too. He could read her like an open book. Anyone could, actually.

The master put a strong yet supporting hand on the student's back. "We can stop training for today if you'd like."

Yellow quickly brushed the tears from her eyes. However, she did not take him up in his offer.

She stood upright, fixed a loose strand of golden hair, and turned to look at Green with newfound determination.

"Master, let me take the gym challenge. I need to get stronger."

If Green was surprised, he didn't show it. He hit her on the head lightly with his knuckles, deflating her of all her built up resolution. "You can't even finish mopping the gym, and you want to do the challenge? Fat chance." He tossed her her mop and a bunch of keys.

Yellow caught the mop - surprisingly. But the keys soared through the air and landed on Yellow's forehead, causing the blonde to stumble back and trip, falling bum-first into the bucket she had just filled.

As Green walked towards the door, he dismissed her with a wave of his hand, not even bothering to check if she was okay. "Lock up when you're done cleaning. I'll be heading back first."

Yellow was dismayed, to say the least. She pulled the red container off her behind with an embarrassing 'pop' sound. She sighed to herself. Perhaps she was getting ahead of herself.

She noticed her master's shadow had remained on the wooden floor for quite a while now. She looked up, to see that he had stopped at the building's doors. He stood there, quiet for a long time, staring into the vermillion sunset.

Finally, he added before leaving "We'll start training using the gym challenge tomorrow. Rest well. If you break down again, you're no longer my student." And with those final words, the brown-haired teen left.

Yellow was stunned for a second, but eventually put two and two together. She would have ran up to hug him, but she quickly stopped herself.

From two and a half weeks of training, she had developed a newfound respect for her master. She had a better understanding of him, and she knew he could be a little sensitive with physical contact. So instead, she muttered under her breath "Thank you, Master."

Another month flew by in a flash. Red and Misty's relationship has deepened so much, they were practically known to be a couple throughout the village. Wherever they walked, there would be people pointing, or smiling in their direction. Misty seemed oblivious of her new fame. On the other hand, Red was struggling to cope with it.

Speaking of struggles, Red wasn't actually sure how he felt anymore. The feelings for Misty he had hoped would 'come naturally' were running late. He began to question the purpose of this relationship in the first place.

He hadn't seen Yellow for such a long time, but he found himself missing her presence more and more. She always returned later than him, so he could never see her.

For a period of time he stayed up until she arrived at the house. But she would always come back exhausted and too tired to even speak. She would collapse on her bed without a word. Red couldn't blame her. He reminisced of the time he trained under his own Master, and shuddered at the harshness of it. He didn't think Green was wrong, but he did feel a little sorry for the blonde every time she came back.

On the other hand, Red also knew he was very blessed to have a great girlfriend. She was talented, she had a great personality, and she was clearly very beautiful. He was thankful, but he still couldn't help about thinking of the blonde every once in a while.

"I wonder how Yellow's doing..." Red unconsciously muttered to himself. Misty and Red were trying to herd the Lieutenant's Voltorb into their 'cartridges'. Lt. Surge had a special, canon-like weapon that shot out Voltorb at high speeds, like bullets.

Misty frowned, upset that Red was thinking of another girl. "Oh I'm sure she's fine. She can take care of herself, I'm sur-" Misty didn't get to finish her sentence, as Erika came into the armoury.

"Morning Red, Misty. Yellow told me to hand you this." The kimono lady handed Red a small slip of yellow paper with both sleeved hands.

It was Yellow's neat handwriting again. "Red, Misty, come see the fruits of my training! I'm in the gym now."

Red and Misty looked at one another in curiosity. Erika seemed excited, however. The mature medic had been replaced by a squealing schoolgirl. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" she grabbed both of them by the wrists and pulled them towards the gym.

When they reached the gym, they noticed how much cleaner the gym looked. It seemed polished. Red swore he could see his own reflection in the floorboards.

In the fighting field stood Green and Yellow. The first thing Red realised - besides the gym - was how different Yellow looked. Sure, she was the same height, she had the same hair colour. But she had grown into a completely different lady. She stood upright, with spirit and determination, completely unlike the petite and meek Yellow he knew from before. Her back no longer hunched, her eyes were sharper, and her stance was more confident.

Today, she wore the original attire she had worn during the journey from Perion to Henesys: A black turtleneck and a sleeveless yellow tunic, black tights and purple boots.

"Hey Yellow!" Red called out enthusiastically. A little too enthusiastically, for Misty frowned. She greeted Yellow too, but she wasn't exactly elated to see the blonde. Yellow did not respond immediately, only acknowledging the duo with curt nods.

"So what's the occasion, Yellow?" Red asked cheerily, walking towards the master and pupil. Yellow looked at Red, then, said quietly but audibly.

"Red, I challenge you to a duel!"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**

**Hey... so erm, remember when I said I would post this in October/early November 2014? Yeeah... whoops :P**

**Sorry about this late post, but hey at least this chapter is petty long. **

**Anyways, Happy New Year everybody! My big exam year is finally over, so hopefully I can post more in 2015!**

**However, I would like to talk more about another matter that has been on my mind for quite a while...**

**I think this might be a thing that all artists or writers have at some point, which is when they question they're ability and stuff, and I think I'm having**

**mine now, just saying :P**

**I don't know, I feel like my content has been really lacking in... quality lately? I get this very repetitive feeling when I write, as if I'm constantly**

**using the same sentences or phrases over and over again. This chapter really made me feel this way, as it had many bravado and heroic scenes that I just**

**couldn't write well enough, or at least to me they didn't.**

**I'm not trying to beg for compliments or anything, but I just want to know your honest opinions about my writing style, or any criticisms you may have. **

**Well, enough about that depressing stuff, just enjoy this new chapter!**

****By the way, I didn't have anyone beta this for me, so there might be a few more mistakes than normal. Sorry bout dat. :P**

* * *

><p><em>Disclamier: I don't own Pokemon, Gamefreak, Nintendo, etc. Except ALL DEH SWAG I GOT FROM THE MEGA TOKYO POKEMON CENTER WHOOP WHOOP<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles 11<strong>

**Normal POV**

An old, hunched man with greying hair and a lab coat that dragged on the grass hobbled slowly towards the Henesys gates.

"Excuse me sir, the town is currently under strict orders not to let anyone in. State your business, or leave." A guard commanded. He had had the misfortune to be the only one on duty, as the others went out for a quick lunch break.

The grey-haired man continued on, completely ignoring the guard, walking past right under his nose, even stepping on his boots.

The man's audacity stunned the middle-aged guard. He faltered for a moment, but quickly regained his composure and grabbed the small man by his shirt sleeve. "Sir!"

This time the man actually responded, spinning around and pushing a stuffed Teddiursa doll into the guard's face. "Oh, be quiet."

The doll's mouth opened, emitting a green gas cloud. The guard couldn't wish to dodge it. In seconds, the poor guard was shaking on the floor uncontrollably, laughing hysterically. The man smirked at the sight.

"What happened to being subtle..." a voice said quietly from behind. The man looked behind his hunched back to see an orange haired teen with a stern gaze.

"Oh, be quiet L-02. You've been developing quite the attitude these days, and I don't like it. Let's go." the man grumbled as he hobbled along.

L-02 looked at the mad guard sprawled on the ground by his feet. The guard was laughing - in pain. Tears streaked down his rippling face, and he just managed to gasp out "H-Help... M-me..." in between fits if laughter.

The teen knelt down next to the man. He stared emotionlessly at the suffering man, and after what seemed like an eternity, placed his palm firmly against the guard's forehead. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

* * *

><p>"Red, I challenge you to a duel!"<p>

Time froze. Red still didn't quite understand what was going on.

"...Pardon?"

Yellow's face flushed a furious pink. At least that part of her hadn't changed. "I want to show you... my strength."

Another eternity passed.

"... Oh." was all Red could stutter out. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "That's... cool."

"GAH!" Misty yelled in exasperation. "Look, if you're really that jealous of me and Red-" at this moment she wrapped her arms around the still-confused raven-haired boy. "Then the one you should be fighting is me!"

"Wha? N-no this isn't about that! I mean, there isn't even anything like that between us! I-I mean... erm..." Yellow was struggling to get the right words out of her mouth.

Green sighed. He untangled Red from Misty's wrap, and pulled the two females by the back of their collars towards the training centre. "In this gym, we settle things with strength and skill, not words."

He flung the two girls into the field, and started up the program.

"Alright, you girls go ahead and duke it out. I'm going to take a walk. Red, I'm sure you can figure out how to work the program." Green walked out the gym, leaving Red to handle the Glameow-fight by himself.

Red stared at the panel of knobs and switches and blinking lights before him. He was never great at machinery.

Hesitantly, he flipped a green switch. The landscape in the training centre changed to a grassy meadow, with holographic trees sprouting out of the ground. Red was just surprised nothing blew up in his face.

"I want a clean fight, you two. You may only use 1 Pokemon at a time. When one of you is unable to battle, the match is over." Red tried to sound confident, but even over the speaker the trembling in his voice he couldn't explain was audible.

Both girls couldn't help but feel slight restraint against fighting each other. But those feelings vanished when the duel began.

"Battle... Begin!"

Misty jumped back and fired 3 blunt arrows at the blonde just to gauge how much she had improved.

Very much to Misty's surprise, Yellow charged forward. She leant right to dodge the first arrow, twirled around the second one without disrupting her momentum, and used her blade to push the shaft of the third arrow ever so slightly, such that it changed its course and just brushed past Yellow's ear.

Misty didn't have time to even gasp when the blonde closed the distance between them. She put up her bow in front of her chest just in time to block the oncoming slashes.

Misty managed to push Yellow off for a split second, and grabbed her bow like a bat. "_Knockback Blow_!" Wisps of energy collected around the bow, and Yellow was sent flying as Misty slammed the blue bow against her.

Yellow collided against the invisible force field. She got up, and darted behind a nearby tree to catch her breath.

"You're doing well, Yellow." Yellow whispered to herself, under the safety of the old oak. "Just keep this up an-" Her pep talk was interrupted, as a clap of thunder was heard.

Yellow knew that sound all too well. She rolled away just in time just as the 'reliable' oak came crashing to the ground.

"Lanturn, use _Thunderbolt_ again!" The baby-blue angler fish obediently began charging up for another attack.

Yellow dodged the second bolt of electricity, and the third, and fourth. "Looks like you could still use some training." Misty couldn't help but taunt, as she watched bemusedly at the dancing blonde.

Yellow forced herself not to panic. Green's words echoed in her head. "Don't let the enemy get under your skin. Take every opportunity to counter-attack."

Yellow plucked a ball off her belt, no longer needing to look for she had been trained to memorize the order of her Pokemon. "Gravvy, I choose you!"

The Rock Pokemon appeared in a cloud of smoke, just as another _Thunderbolt_ left Lanturn's antennae. The attack hit Gravvy, but he remained unfazed.

"Looks like she's figured out her type advantages." Misty thought to herself. "But she's still not that great if she didn't see this coming!"

"Lanturn, _Scald_!" The fish tilted its head, and a jet of steamy water rushed out of its mouth.

Yellow intercepted the attack before it could reach the Rock Pokemon. She moved into the path of the scalding hot water, and effortlessly created her bubble reflector. In a split second, the blue wall was conjured before her.

"_Bubble Shield_!"

The _Scald_ attack collided against the shield, and rebounded back at Misty. The red-head dodged the water, and quickly withdrew Lanturn back into its ball before it could get hit. The hot stream of water toppled a tree a few meters behind the red-head.

Misty dusted herself off as she got up. She was panting, but she couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face.

"You really have improved!" she praised. Yellow did not let her guard down, but did return the smile.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to hand Red to you so easily!" Misty returned to the battle and fired 10 incendiary arrows towards the blonde.

Yellow braced herself and charged forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Red's POV<strong>

I watched as the two girls battled it out within the glowing hemisphere. I really didn't know what to make of the situation. Is Yellow really just trying to prove her strength? Or has what Misty said been true: was Yellow truly just jealous?

I sat down on one of the benches, taking big gulps of water from a bottle in a futile attempt to calm myself. All I wanted was to protect Yellow. But why does it feel like I've done the complete opposite?

I didn't know what to do. If I were to start a relationship with Yellow - if that were even possible at this stage - I would be hurting Misty, wouldn't I? And doing the opposite would hurt Yellow.

I massaged my temples. All these relationship issues were new to me. If I can't even help myself, how can I help others?

At this moment, a hunched man trudged slowly into the gym. I looked up. He wore a white lab coat that was far too big for him, the edge of the coat dragging on the floor. I caught a glimpse of a black one-piece underneath the oversized jacket. His hair was silvery gray, in the weirdest style I had ever seen. It was like a four-clawed palm, the middle two hair-talons gripping onto the man's scalp fiercely, while the other two were outstretched behind his ears. He wore dark glasses with orange rims, and behind those dark lenses were a pair of sinister, wrinkled eyes.

There was something off about him. It was like I had met him somewhere, but simply couldn't remember where exactly. _Lionheart_, strapped behind my back, emitted a dark aura, and I instinctively knew this old man meant trouble.

I got up and stepped in between the man and the control panel. "Sorry sir, the gym leader isn't here today. You'll have to come back another day if you want to challenge the gym."

The man was unfazed, and continued towards the panel. "I'm not here to challenge the gym. Just step away from the panel."

I stood my ground. "Not happening, old man."

The man came to a halt and smirked.

"Suit yourself."

He pulled a small grey remote from the inside of his lab coat, and pressed a button. Immediately after, I heard a huge crash from behind. I turned around to see a giant mech crashing through the gym ceiling.

It was bipedal, with short arms and feet, a small body but a huge head. It was covered in orange chrome-armor, with a pale yellow visor on the face and a crescent on its forehead. It also had two circular discs propped onto its head, as 'ears'. A digital, pixelated bear face appeared on the pale yellow visor soon after. It was unmistakeable: it was a Teddiursa mech.

I finally figured out the man's identity upon seeing the Little Bear Pokemon motif. He had been talking to Grievus at the lab where I met Yellow.

The machine slowly began to lift its huge metallic arm up, and I just barely rolled away in time to avoid being pancaked. The mech brought down his arm, and created a crater where I had stood moments ago.

I laid flat on the ground, still awed by the machine's destructive power. I quickly got up after the initial shock, but right in my face was a Teddiursa plush that stared into my gaze with black beady eyes.

"Be quiet." was all I heard as the plush bear's mouth opened, breathing out a green gas that obscured my vision completely.

And then... And then the torture began.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow's POV<strong>

"Stop!" I declared. Misty faltered for a second.

"What?" she questioned, panting, stopping to catch her breath.

The virtual surroundings around us were decimated to ruins from our battle. Trees were burnt, toppled, uprooted, electrocuted, chopped, sliced, diced... The green meadow Red had set up before was now a burning wasteland. I wasn't sure if it was intentional, but I could smell virtual burning.

Oddly enough, neither of us had sustained any major injuries. We had simply been trading blows for the past 20 minutes without much progress.

What really caught my attention, however, was the large figure behind the force field. As most of the evergreen trees were now burnt to a crisp, the foliage no longer obscured my vision, and I could see what awaited behind the energy field.

I watched wide-eyed at the small man approaching Red's shivering body on the floor. The giant figure stood obediently a distance away, awaiting further orders.

The man's turned his head slightly so I could confirm his identity.

"Charon..." I gasped out.

He smirked as he watched me collapse onto the floor, curling into a ball to force away the haunting memories.

Slowly, he hobbled over to the panel, and spoke into the microphone.

"Well, I never would have imagined seeing you here, Y-01. You're looking mighty fine, with you abandoning me and all that. I heard from Grievus, you see..."

Misty knelt down by my side, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Yellow, who is this?"

"Oh, how rude of me!" the voice said over the intercom. "The name's Charon, professor on Pokemon and Human Genetics and Robotics. It's a pleasure."

"Y-01, or Yellow as you would call her, was one of my test sub- I mean, volunteers, who used to work with me. That was until she betrayed me and trashed my laboratory!" Charon raised his voice, hammering his fist against the metal panel in rage. There was a short silence, as the short man collected himself and cleared his throat.

"I'm very sorry, ladies, but I'm going to have to get back to work now. You just stay in there and sit tight. Your boyfriend here is perfectly fine."

It was then that I noticed the faint, hysteric laughter in the background. Misty seemed to have noticed it too. Misty ran forward and hammered her fists against the force field. It rippled with light, but did not give way.

"Red!" the red-head screamed futilely. She could now see his body clearly. The forced smile that stretched from ear to ear. Those deranged, wide eyes outlined by crimson veins. His entire body shivered. His hands grabbed both sides of his head so fiercely they clawed into skin and bled.

The sight was too much for Misty. She fell to her knees, both hands covering her mouth to stifle her cries. Tears streamed down her face.

What crippled Misty, seemed to have emboldened me. "I trained exactly for this reason." I mentally steeled herself.

Ever so slowly, I uncurled myself, and got to my feet. My legs trembled at first, but I forced them to stop. I needed to be brave.

"Charon!" I declared, enunciating every word with all the confidence and anger I could muster from my frail body. "You won't get away with this!"

I can't believe I just said that.

Charon glared at me through the force field. His brows creased in annoyance, and he seemed to have popped a vein, for his face turned awfully red.

"You insolent brat! And here I thought I would take you back to the lab after all this was over, but you've changed my mind!"

He practically slammed his entire fist onto a single button on the panel. A blaring alarm resounded within the field. I swiftly turned around. The burnt remains of the grassland field were disappearing beneath my feet, being replaced by cold metal flooring. The bright lighting of the virtual sun changed to a pulsing, blood-red light.

"Charon!" I yelled, shooting him a glare. He smirked victoriously. "Goodbye, my dear. Forever." With those words, the force field disappeared, only to be replaced by solid, metal walls. The walls shot out of the ground and connected firmly to the ceiling, enclosing us in a sealed metal box.

I looked at my red-haired friend, who had crumpled to the floor in sobs. I crouched down next to her. "Misty, I know it's hard, and I know it hurts, but you need to be strong. Crying won't save Red."

She looked up, into my eyes. She seemed to have seen something in there, for determination returned to her turquoise irises. She snivelled one last time, and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Thanks Yellow."

Once Misty had composed herself, we began formulating a way out of this steel cage.

"What Charon activated was probably the emergency lockdown program." Misty explained. "However, there's an emergency panel in that corner that should allow us to shut down the program." The teen gestured at the corner of the room furthest away from us. Sure enough, I could make out the faint outline of a panel on the metal flooring.

"Alright. So-" The grinding sound of pistons and gears cut me off before I could finish my sentence. Misty gasped, and she had good reason to do so.

A panel from the centre of the ceiling began descending down, supported by iron cables. On the panel stood a fearsome metallic beast.

It was a large orange dragon. It had two strong, burly feet that supported its huge size. It had two, somewhat short arms by its sides, armed with flexible robotic fingers tipped with razor-sharp claws. A pair of magnificent wings outstretched as the dragon descended enough, revealing turquoise membranes. It's head connected to the rest of its body by a relatively long neck. It had two blunt horns fixed onto the back of its head. It's eyes lit up with blazing red lights. Smoke puffed out from its nostrils.

It led out a ferocious roar - pre-recorded, but ferocious nonetheless - revealing for a moment the barrel of a flamethrower lodged in the back of its throat.

The futuristic behemoth jumped off its platform, landing heavily on the ground. It stood between us and the emergency panel.

The dragon roared and flew forward. I had to make a huge leap just to narrowly avoid getting mowed.

"What is that?" I called over to Misty, who had to dodge as it swerved around for a second attack.

"Robot Charizard! It's the final level of this gym. Not even Green has completely defeated this thing!" Misty yelled over the enraged roar of the beast.

"We don't need to beat it, we just need to get to the panel. We can stop it remotely from there." Misty continued, firing an arrow that bounced off the Charizard's metallic skin.

With that knowledge, I made a dash for the panel. However, I skidded to a halt just as a blazing wall of fire appeared in front of me, singing my eyebrows.

I retreated back to Misty's side, who had also just escaped from the Charizard while it had been momentarily distracted in using Flamethrower.

It was keen on stopping us from reaching that panel, that was for sure.

"Well, if it's a Fire-Flying type, then Gravvy..." I was about to send the Graveller out, only to notice through the yellow translucent screen that he was in fact exhausted from the previous battle.

Gravvy had been hit by several water attacks, and was already on the last of its health thanks to his _Sturdy_. Despite this, the Rock Pokemon tried to look as confident as it could, but grimaced as it pulled a muscle.

I looked pitifully at my partner. "Thank you, Gravvy." I muttered, before clipping him back to my belt. Instead, I sent Chuchu out.

The Yellow mouse sprang out of its ball with enthusiasm, but quickly hid behind my legs upon noticing the presence of the Charizard.

I knelt down next to the Electric Mouse. "Chuchu, will you fight with me? You don't have to."

The yellow rat looked at me hesitantly, but nodded its small head. I petted its fur in thanks.

Misty had sent out Starmie. As the Charizard charged towards us in a ball of fire, we both dodged in opposite directions.

The Charizard soared up as high as it could, to the metal ceiling. It paused momentarily, choosing its targets carefully, before dive-bombing at a breakneck speed towards me.

I nodded to Misty as she made a beeline for the panel, while I distracted the Charizard.

The dragon saw through our plan - but it was too late. For as it tried to change its course while in mid-dive, it found that it couldn't. It's wings were...

"Paralysed." I couldn't help but think aloud, taking a second to high-five Chuchu for her expertly timed _Thunder Wave_ attack.

The Charizard couldn't stop, and fell like a rock, crashing into the ground.

As its enormous body lay flat, still only for the moment, I climbed onto its back.

"Yellow!" Misty exclaimed in horror.

"Don't worry about me! Just get to the panel!" I yelled, although my voice was drowned out by the robot's strangled roar.

The dragon seemed to have recovered from its paralysis, as it took flight once again, climbing high in the air to try and shake me off. I hung onto the beast's neck for dear life as the Charizard flew vertically upwards.

The Charizard proceeded to glide towards the walls, tilting as it did so. I casted _Bubble Shield_ over my back just in time, as the Charizard dragged my body across the metal surface like a rag doll. While the shield did soften the blow to a certain extent, the jarring vibrations still reverberated through my body.

Just as my whole body felt like it was about to fall apart, I felt the walls moving away from me. The Charizard slowed and glided gently downwards. It landed with a soft thud, before stopping completely. The red lights in its eyes faded into darkness.

Misty quickly helped me down after she had stopped the robot from the control panel. "Are you alright?" she gasped out.

I was sure I wasn't. I knew I would discover some bruises later, or even some dislocated bones. But I couldn't afford to use my healing on myself now. It was needed elsewhere.

I brushed the girl's worries away. "Bring down the walls. We mustn't waste any more time!"

With a flick of a switch, the walls that imprisoned us retreated back into the ground. Charon and his Teddiursa bot were long gone. Red remained sprawled on the ground, still fidgeting erratically.

Misty and I rushed to his side. While Misty cradled Red's lifeless head in her arms, I began healing him. After what seemed like an eternity, Red bolted upright and began hacking out a black, bile-like substance. Colour gradually returned to his face, and his breathing slowed to a normal pace.

"Thanks guys..." Red breathed out. Misty passed him a bottle of water, which he gulped down thirstily. Once his thirst had been quenched, Misty explained the situation to Red.

"It seems as though Henesys has finally been invaded." Misty said. "The invaders are probably the same guys who had been harassing Oak these past few weeks. Perhaps they could even be in the same group as the guys who invaded Perion..."

I thought back to when Red and I confronted the two black-clad invaders in Perion. I could easily imagine Charon working with people as strong as them.

Red got up slowly, using _Lionheart_ as a support. "Red, you're still not well enough to fight!" Misty exclaimed, quickly getting up to try and stop the boy.

"Misty!" The seriousness in his voice startled the red-head. His red irises glowed with fiery determination.

"You love this town, don't you?" Misty nodded hesitantly. "Then protect it, whatever the cost." Red began walking towards the doors, filled with new found energy. Misty and I stared at his silhouette.

"I suppose there's no way we can stop him, can we?" Misty couldn't help chuckling. I smiled back, and we both caught up to the boy, walking by his side.


End file.
